


Crash Into Me

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of their first year of university Arthur decides to take Merlin on a road trip, and holds on to the hope that before it's over they'll be more than just friends.  Morgana decides she and Gwen are going to come along, and Merlin and Gwen decide they're both insane.  Along the (admittedly short) road to true love there are roller coasters, flat tires, chocolate, sheep, pillow fights, food fights, keychains, and memories that will last a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [paperlegends](http://community.livejournal.com/paperlegends), the 2010 Merlin Big Bang.

_This is how it starts:_

1\. They meet.

 

Merlin and Arthur meet on the first day of their first year of university.

*

"Mum—Mum, _stop_, my hair is fine!" Merlin bats Hunith's hands away and scowls, running one hand over his hair.

"If you call looking like you just rolled out of bed _fine_," Hunith replies, looking far too amused for Merlin's liking. "Do you ever brush it?"

Merlin feels vaguely insulted, and his scowl deepens. "Of course I do."

"Leave the boy alone, Hunith," Balinor says, pulling open the closet door to peer inside the empty space. "It's just hair."

Hunith rolls her eyes but doesn't argue, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Are you sure you brought everything you needed? Toothbrush, soap, extra underwear—"

"Yes, Mum," Merlin answers quickly, and is glad his room mate hasn't shown up yet. "I brought everything, and even if I didn't I've money to buy it." He moves away to the desk closest to the bed he's claimed, reaching into the box on top to start setting it up. "I'm not completely incompetent, you know."

"She never said you were," Balinor points out mildly, glancing at Merlin as he steps from the closet to the window.

"Hush," Hunith scolds him lightly, grabbing one of the new sheets that Merlin had piled haphazardly on the bed. "He's just excited."

She starts making the bed and Merlin watches from the corner of his eye, a small ache settling in his chest as he realizes that his mum won't be around to do things like this for him after today. "Thank you," he says quietly, and she smiles up at him.

The dorm room door suddenly opens, and Merlin looks over to see a blond boy walk in, duffle bag over his shoulder and a mobile pressed to his ear.

"No, _Morgana_," he's saying, sounding extremely irritated. "I'm not going to help you with whatever scheme it is that you have planned this time." A pause. "I don't care if you're my cousin—hell, I wouldn't care if you were the bloody Queen. _I'm not helping you_."

Merlin snorts lightly, unsure whether it's in amusement or derisiveness, and suddenly finds himself looking straight into clear blue eyes.

"I've got to go," the boy says slowly after a pause, and thumbs the end button on his phone even as he glances in obvious confusion from Merlin to the number on the open door.

"Hello," Merlin says.

The boy's eyes land back on him and then flick over to a silent Hunith and Balinor. His features relax into a smooth smile, and he's stepping toward Merlin's parents with his hand held out. "Hello," he says pleasantly. "I'm Arthur Pendragon. It's nice to meet you."

Merlin's eyes narrow, but Hunith returns the smile and shakes Arthur's hand. "I'm Hunith Emrys, Merlin's mother. This is my husband Balinor."

Arthur nods to both of them, and Merlin has to give him credit when he doesn't flinch at Balinor's extra-firm handshake.

"Right," Arthur says as he turns to Merlin, blinking when he sees Merlin's raised eyebrow. He gestures to the other bed in the small room. "I'm just—I don't mean to be rude, but I've got to go take care of something. I'll just leave my bag here, if you don't mind."

Merlin's other eyebrow shoots up to join the first. "It's your room too," he points out. "As long as it's not on my side you can leave your stuff anywhere you like. Ow!" Merlin scowls and turns to glare at his mum as he rubs the spot on his arm that she just hit. "What was that for?"

"You're being rude," Hunith scolds.

"No, it's alright," Arthur says to her, although the sharp look he sends Merlin says otherwise. He sets the duffle bag on the bed and edges toward the door. "It was lovely to meet you; maybe I'll catch you again before you leave?"

It seems to be a rhetorical question, because Arthur disappears back through the door without a second glance.

"And you called _Merlin_ rude," Balinor mutters, and Merlin grins at him.

"He was nice enough," Hunith argues, going back to making Merlin's bed. "Today is a busy day for everyone, and I'm not going to pass judgment over something that petty." She pauses and sends Merlin a sly glance. "Besides, he was cute."

Merlin groans. "Mum, please don't."

"Don't what?" Hunith asks innocently. "It was merely an observation."

Balinor snorts. "I think you were observing the wrong thing." He picks up one of Merlin's newly acquired textbooks and starts flipping through it.

"Maybe," Hunith says, and straightens to take the book from her husband and set it back down on Merlin's desk. "But something tells me the two of you will get on just fine, even if it's not right away."

"Right," Merlin says skeptically after a pause. "Dad, will you help me get the computer set up?"

Balinor immediately reaches for the box that contains Merlin's brand new desktop. "Why is it blue?"

"Because I like blue," Merlin says, shrugging.

Hunith just rolls her eyes and grabs the pillowcases.

*

Arthur doesn't return until hours later, well after Hunith and Balinor have left, and when he stalks through the door he looks downright angry.

"I was _supposed_ to have a private room," is the first thing he snaps at Merlin, kicking the door shut behind him.

Merlin looks up from where he's trying to get everything on his computer installed and set up exactly the way he likes it. "So sorry," he says blandly, and then returns his attention to the screen.

"Sorry?" Arthur splutters. "I didn't want a bloody room mate!"

Merlin sighs and spins his desk chair to face Arthur. "Did you try housing to see if they had any singles available? Honestly I hope they do, because I'd rather have to go through meeting a new room mate than put up with you for the rest of the year."

Arthur gapes at him for a long moment, and then snaps his mouth shut and narrows his eyes. "You're an arse."

"And you're a twat," Merlin says cheerfully. "Now will you please stop whining and let me get back to what I was doing?"

Arthur looks furious, and after a pause he spins around and stalks right back out of the room. Satisfied, Merlin checks the installation progress and then opens up the internet to fix the settings there.

*

 

2\. Friendship happens.

Arthur grits his teeth and looks up from where he's trying to study, glaring hard at Merlin. Music is blasting from the speakers on his bright blue computer, and he's obliviously singing along from his stretched-out position on his bed.

"Do you mind?" Arthur snaps loudly. "I've got an exam in the morning, and I'm _trying_ to study."

Merlin either doesn't hear him or is purposely ignoring him, and from the way he starts singing louder Arthur would bet his father's fortune that it's the latter. Taking a deep breath, he carefully sets his textbook beside him on his own bed and stands, walking the few feet to Merlin's desk and holding down the power button until the machine turns off. The sudden silence makes his head ring almost as much as the music had.

"Hey!" Merlin cries angrily, sitting up. "I was listening to that."

"And I was trying to study," Arthur bites out. "Which I have no doubt that you already knew."

Merlin glares at him and reaches over to turn the computer back on. "Why should I care? The last time _I_ was trying to study you brought your idiot friends back and refused to leave. If you need to study that badly you can fuck off to the library. It's open for another three hours."

Arthur gapes at him as he pulls up the music player and starts it over, settling back onto his bed and closing his eyes. After several long moments of furious indignation, Arthur stomps back to his own bed and snatches up his textbook; when he leaves he slams the door extra hard.

"Stupid Merlin," he mutters. "Stupid housing, stupid bloody _everything_."

Arthur refuses to go to the library simply because Merlin suggested it, and thankfully the common room on the main floor is empty. He settles down at a corner table with his textbook and notes, and ignores the feeling that maybe it's partially his own fault.

*

The last thing Arthur expects to see when he returns to his room a few hours later is his cousin and some girl he doesn't know sprawled across Merlin's bed. He scowls and shuts the door behind him, glancing at where Merlin is still in his desk chair.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Arthur asks, turning to Morgana.

Merlin snorts. "That was unexpectedly rude," he says sarcastically, but Morgana just waves a dismissive hand at him.

"It's lovely to see you, too, Arthur," she says with a smirk. "I hope your studying went well?"

Arthur glares at her and sets his stuff on his desk. "Cut the shit, Morgana," he says tightly. "Why are you here?"

"It's kind of a funny story, really," Morgana says smoothly. "I was talking to my room mate Gwen—" she waves at the other girl on Merlin's bed, "—and she mentioned her best friend, Merlin. I couldn't help but wonder if it was the same Merlin you're constantly complaining about, so I asked her if his room mate happened to be named Arthur. When she said yes, I knew we just _had_ to meet."

From his peripheral vision Arthur can see Merlin rolling his eyes at him, and feels himself flushing. He narrows his eyes at Morgana. "Great," he says coldly. "You've met. Now leave."

"Actually," Merlin says, narrowing his own eyes, "they can stay. Considering one of them is _my best friend_ and the other I already like a hell of a lot better than I like you."

Morgana's grin is wide and smug. "Not to mention you haven't said a single word to Gwen yet. It would be such a shame not to get to know somebody you'll probably see quite often."

"Right," Arthur forces out after a long moment. He smiles tightly at Gwen. "It's nice to meet you, Gwen. I sincerely hope that you're nothing like Merlin."

"Charmed," Gwen responds flatly, raising one eyebrow, and Merlin snickers.

"Wonderful," Morgana says, clapping her hands together. "Now. What do you say we go out for a drink?"

"We can't go out tonight, I have an exam in the morning," Arthur immediately protests.

Morgana looks at him challengingly. "That's never stopped you before." She turns to Merlin and Gwen. "What about you two?"

"You can count me in," Gwen says with a shrug. "I don't have classes until tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm game," Merlin says mildly, but the expression on his face when he glances at Arthur is probably even more challenging than Morgana's.

Arthur throws his hands in the air. "Christ. Fine, we'll go out. But if I fail my exam I'm blaming you."

"You do that," Morgana says smugly, and Arthur thinks he's probably going to regret this decision.

*

That night Arthur learns more about Merlin than he ever thought he would, like the fact that Merlin is at university as some sort of computer genius on full scholarship. Arthur also learns that Merlin's favorite color is blue (which explains the computer), that he hates broccoli, has known Gwen since they were five, had the chicken pox at age eleven, had a childhood cat named Calypso, his father fixes rare motorbikes, and his mother owns a bakery with his uncle Gaius.

The most important thing Arthur learns is that Merlin is very much a lightweight.

"I'm going to remind you of this every day for the rest of term, and probably all the next one as well," he says gleefully, tightening his grip around Merlin's waist as they stumble slightly.

Okay, maybe Arthur is a little bit drunk too.

"Shut up," Merlin mutters, leaning heavily against him. "You're so annoying."

"_I'm_ annoying?" Arthur asks, blinking at Merlin to try and bring him into focus. "Well, you're—" he pauses, "—irritating!"

Merlin laughs, small hiccuping noises that Arthur doesn't at all find adorable. "Is that the best insult you can come up with?"

"It was no worse than yours!" Arthur protests indignantly.

"No better, either," Merlin points out, squinting as they pass under a lamppost. "It wasn't my fault, you know."

It takes far longer than it should for Arthur to process the fact that Merlin is changing the subject. "What wasn't your fault?"

"Housing," Merlin says helpfully. "Your single room."

Arthur blinks at him, and then, "Oh. Don't be stupid, I know that."

Merlin abruptly stops walking, causing Arthur to stumble and nearly take them both down. When they've precariously righted themselves, Merlin scowls fiercely.

"If you know it isn't my fault why are you so awful to me all the time?"

Arthur shakes his head. "You were rude to me first, remember?"

"I was rude because you were obviously trying to play my parents," Merlin snaps. "Even if you were upset or what-the-fuck-ever about the rooming, you could have at least been genuine with them instead of pasting on that stupid smile. And you did it to Gwen earlier, too!"

"I didn't _know_ them," Arthur bites back. "I was being _polite_."

Merlin's scowl deepens and silence falls, the air thick with tension. "Come on," he finally mutters, and turns to start walking. "We need to get back."

Arthur sighs and reaches out to grab Merlin's elbow. "The dorm is this way."

"Oh," Merlin says. "Right."

The rest of the walk is silent, and Arthur feels a lot more sober than he had when they left the pub.

*

In the morning, Merlin wakes him in enough time to get a shower before his exam, tossing a pack of paracetamol and a bottle of water on his bed. Arthur takes it for the peace offering it is, and gratefully swallows it down.

*

 

3\. Realizations are had.

Sometimes, Merlin wonders why he thought it was a good idea to try being friends with Arthur. Like right now, for instance, when Arthur is literally dragging him out of his nice, warm, comfortable bed to land on the cold, hard floor of their dorm room.

"Ow," Merlin says, not moving. "Christ, this floor is cold."

Arthur huffs out a laugh. "Up, you lazy sod. We've got to get to the library." He reaches down and grips Merlin's elbows, hauling him to his feet.

"It's freezing outside!" Merlin protests, glancing at the window between their beds; there's snow visible even from where he's standing. "No. I'm not going out in that."

"Yes, you are," Arthur says. "I've got one more exam before winter holidays, and you've got two. All three exams are tomorrow. So we'll be spending the day in the library, whether you like it or not."

Merlin glares at him and seriously considers going back to bed, but he would bet his entire scholarship that Arthur would probably go get some snow to dump on him if he did. And he really does need to study. Scowling, Merlin ignores Arthur's smug grin as he makes his way to his dresser, digging out the warmest clothes he can find.

*

By the time early afternoon arrives Merlin is getting desperate. His stomach has been growling for the past two hours, and at least three other students in the library have sent him dirty looks and moved to tables further away. Arthur, however, continues to ignore him, pointedly opening more notes or highlighting something completely unimportant whenever it happens.

Finally, Merlin narrows his eyes at Arthur's bowed head and digs his mobile out of his pocket.

_FEED ME_, he types out, _or when you go to sleep tonight I will steal your iPod and load it full of Morgana's favorites_.

"Are you _texting_?" Arthur hisses just as Merlin hits send.

Merlin ignores him, waiting until the little green check appears before shoving the phone back into his pocket. He picks up his pen and starts doodling a little starving Merlin in the corner of his notes, and it doesn't take long before Arthur scowls and pulls his own phone out. A second later he huffs and types out an answer. When Merlin's phone buzzes in his pocket he finishes shading little Merlin's hair just to irritate Arthur before pulling it out.

_I don't know what's scarier, the fact that you know Morgana's favorite music or the fact that I know you would actually do it_.

Merlin grins and looks up at a still scowling Arthur. "We can walk down to your favorite fish and chips place. It's just around the corner, isn't it?"

"That better be where we go," Arthur mutters, and begins gathering his notes together. "You're like a bloody bottomless pit."

"So glad you noticed," Merlin quips lightly. "Also, you're paying."

"What?" Arthur splutters, and then glares when someone shushes him. "Why should _I_ pay, you're the one dragging me off to eat!"

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin says slowly and quietly, "because eating is a _good_ thing. And you dragged me out of my nice, warm bed this morning and all the way across the bloody snow-covered campus just so we can study in the library instead of in our room."

"Right," Arthur says after a moment, sounding reluctant to admit it. "Let's just go before you decide to try eating my notes."

"Just for that I'm stealing half your chips," Merlin says, pushing away from the table and picking up his own stuff.

"You _always_ steal half my chips," Arthur says, rolling his eyes. "Why do you think I order double?"

Merlin grins, wide and shameless.

*

It isn't until Merlin has arrived at home for winter holidays and is unpacking in his bedroom that he finds a small box stuffed haphazardly in his duffle bag. His name is written in familiar curling script on a card taped to the outside, and Merlin stares at it for a long moment before he pulls off the lid. Inside is a bottle-opener keychain of all things, and a folded piece of paper that he immediately plucks out and opens.

_Just something to remember how we forgot the night we discovered we actually could bear each other's company. Happy Christmas. _

Arthur

Merlin lifts the keychain from the box and stares at it, trying to figure out why the stupid little thing suddenly means so much more to him. It takes him several minutes and quite a few convoluted thought processes, but when he finally reaches the obvious conclusion he sits down hard on his bed. Oh, he thinks. _Oh_. Well.

And then he starts laughing and can't stop. Arthur gave him a fucking _keychain_ for Christmas and Merlin knows it will be the best present he gets this year, simply because he's maybe-kind-of-just-a-little-bit in love.

Eventually Merlin manages to stop laughing, and adds the keychain to his meager set of keys before making his way down to dinner.

 

4\. Decisions are made.

"Arthur."

Arthur looks up from where he's playing some sort of medieval sword-fighting game on the laptop his parents had given him for Christmas, blinking when he finds Merlin glaring at him from his spot in front of his own computer. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember," Merlin continues, voice on edge, "the agreement we made? The one about how if one of us has a big, important something to prepare for the other one will bugger the fuck off?"

Arthur hesitates, glancing at the numbers along the bottom of the screen; he's about three fights away from beating his own high score. "But—"

"I will put itching powder in your bed," Merlin grits out.

"Right," Arthur says after a pause, and carefully closes the laptop. "I think I'll see if Leon and the rest might want to go to the pub or something."

"You do that," Merlin says tightly.

Arthur sits up and grabs his trainers from the floor, pulling them on before quickly changing his t-shirt. He ignores the _go die_ looks Merlin continues to send him, and silently slips out the door.

*

None of his other friends are free to go out but there's no way Arthur can go back to the dorm just yet, so he heads for the small park a few blocks from campus. There are geese drifting lazily in the lake at the center and he takes a seat on one of the benches around the bank, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets and stretching his legs out in front of him. He and Merlin go there on the weekends when there's nothing else to do, and walk the intertwining paths that surround the lake in the middle. Merlin likes to try and feed the geese while Arthur laughs at him, especially when the biggest one chases him away.

Arthur smiles at the memory, and wishes he had some bread crumbs to toss out. The connection doesn't pass him by, and he sighs as he tilts his head back to stare at the sky. It's late in the day, going on evening, and pretty soon he's going to have to find something to eat. But for now he just wants to sit and enjoy the last bits of sunshine and warm air, listening to the quiet lap of water. He closes his eyes and wonders, not for the first time, when exactly he fell in love with Merlin. It definitely hadn't been right from the beginning, and he can't help but think he'll never really know. It just _is_. It's a quiet sort of ache deep inside him, unexpected and raw and sometimes kind of beautiful.

Until Arthur remembers that Merlin is just his friend. That thought always makes him want to kick things, especially since he's neither blind nor stupid. He sees how Merlin looks at him sometimes—the way he cuts his eyes when Arthur comes back from the shower without a shirt, damp hair dripping water onto his back, or the soft expression he gets when Arthur steals him the last scone from the breakfast line and sneaks it back to the dorm for him. Little things that would add up to more if Arthur was willing to let it. As it is he has no idea if Merlin even realizes what he's doing, and if he doesn't then Arthur could end up ruining it all by trying to move things forward.

Merlin is worth that risk, though, which is something that he's been thinking about a lot lately. If Arthur doesn't at least _try_ then he could end up regretting it, but he can't just go for it without some sort of assurance that Merlin might actually feel the same. What he needs is a way to find out if he stands a chance without giving himself away too much. If he can come up with something subtle enough then maybe he'll finally be able to work out whether or not Merlin feels the way Arthur thinks he might. It could fail of course; Arthur could be wrong as hell and Merlin could just view him as nothing more than the annoying room mate he's friends with for reasons unknown.

But there's hope as well, a deep hope that Arthur's right, that the little things really do add up to what he wants them to. It's that hope that drives his final decision, and Arthur's gut clenches as he realizes he's about to put everything on the line. If it works out, though—if it works out it could be really fucking brilliant. Swallowing thickly, Arthur opens his eyes and stares up at the sky for several long moments before he pushes off the bench. Merlin's probably in a panic by now, and the best thing for him at this point would be a break. Tacos would be good for dinner, Arthur thinks, and makes his way toward the dorm to drag Merlin away from his computer.

~*~

 

_This is how it's decided:_

**To:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** call your parents

You're not going home after exams.

Arthur   
_Never argue with your Rice Krispies._

~

**To:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** I talked to them this morning

Er. Why?

Merlin  
_The real trouble with reality is that there's no background music._

~

**To:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** call them again

Because I said so.

Arthur  
_Never argue with your Rice Krispies._

~

**To:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** they're fine I promise

Remember that talk we had about ordering me around?

Merlin  
_The real trouble with reality is that there's no background music._

~

**To:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** a.pendragon@camelot.ac.uk  
**Subject:** not if their only son suddenly disappears

Vaguely.

Arthur  
_Never argue with your Rice Krispies._

~

**To:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** Is that a threat?!

Seriously, why can't I go home?

Merlin  
_The real trouble with reality is that there's no background music._

~

**To:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** possibly

Because I'm kidnapping you and dragging you across the country.

Arthur  
_Never argue with your Rice Krispies._

~

**To:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** if I'm supposed to be frightened it's not working

Do I have any say in this at all?

Merlin  
_The real trouble with reality is that there's no background music._

~

**To:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** not frightened, intrigued

Of course not, don't be ridiculous.

Arthur  
_Never argue with your Rice Krispies._

~

**To:** g.smith@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** Arthur

Is apparently planning a roadtrip? At least I think that's what he meant. I can't always tell. Do you know anything about it?

Merlin  
_The real trouble with reality is that there's no background music._

~

**To:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** g.smith@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** RE: Arthur

Sorry, I haven't heard anything about it. Is he drunk? You know how he gets.

Gwen  
_Beauty is power and a smile is its sword._

~

**To:** g.smith@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** RE: RE: Arthur

No, I'm fairly certain he isn't drunk. Possibly his brain has been truly fried by all the exams?!

Merlin  
_The real trouble with reality is that there's no background music._

~

**To:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** g.smith@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Arthur

I'll ask Morgana if she knows anything.

Gwen  
_Beauty is power and a smile is its sword._

~

**To:** m.lefay@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** g.smith@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** Arthur has apparently lost his mind

Do you know anything about him planning a roadtrip? Merlin thinks he might be, and wanted to make sure he didn't misinterpret the Arthur-speak.

Gwen  
_Beauty is power and a smile is its sword._

~

**To:** g.smith@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** m.lefay@camelot.ac.uk  
**Subject:** He had a mind?

A roadtrip? No, can't say that I do. I'll see if I can find out what he's up to.

Morgana  
_Just because you're not paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you._

~

**To:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** m.lefay@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** oh, honestly

You are so very transparent.

Morgana  
_Just because you're not paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you._

~

**To:** m.lefay@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** a.pendragon@camelot.ac.uk  
**Subject:** you don't know what honesty is

What are you on about?

Arthur  
_Never argue with your Rice Krispies._

~

**To:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** m.lefay@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** how's this for honesty

You're madly in love with Merlin. Oh, and you're planning a slightly deceitful roadtrip in a last-ditch effort to seduce him.

Morgana  
_Just because you're not paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you._

~

**To:** m.lefay@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** a.pendragon@camelot.ac.uk.  
**Subject:** !!!

How the fuck do you know about the roadtrip?! And it is not _deceitful_, you harpy.

Arthur  
_Never argue with your Rice Krispies._

~

**To:** a.pendragon@camelot.ac.uk  
**From:** m.lefay@camelot.ac.uk  
**Subject:** why so surprised?

How do you think I know? You told Merlin, he told Gwen, and Gwen told me. Things like this should be obvious by now. And tell me – does Merlin know the true intent behind this roadtrip?

Morgana  
_Just because you're not paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you._

~

**To:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** &gt;:[

WHY DID YOU TELL GWEN ABOUT THE ROAD TRIP???

Arthur  
_Never argue with your Rice Krispies._

~

**To:** g.smith@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** m.lefay@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** roadtrip

I talked to Arthur, and apparently he actually IS planning a roadtrip. In fact, he very graciously invited you and me to go along as well. It will be just the four of us. What do you think?

Morgana  
_Just because you're not paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you._

~

**To:** m.lefay@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** g.smith@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** RE: roadtrip

Oh, that was lovely of him. I've always wanted to go on a roadtrip. Tell him yes. :)

Gwen  
_Beauty is power and a smile is its sword._

 

~

**To:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** O.o

So it _is_ a roadtrip? And why wouldn't I tell her? I've told her everything since I was five, you know this.

Merlin  
_The real trouble with reality is that there's no background music._

~

**To:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** m.lefay@camelot.ac.uk  
**Subject:** let's call this a proposition

I have just informed Gwen of your oh-so-kind invitation for myself and her to accompany you and Merlin on your roadtrip. She was delighted, and accepted immediately.

When do we leave?

Morgana  
_Just because you're not paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you._

~

**To:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** g.smith@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** OMG

Morgana just emailed me to tell me that not only are you and Arthur going on a roadtrip, but he's invited me and her to go as well!! This is going to be so much fun.

Gwen  
_Beauty is power and a smile is its sword._

~

**To:** g.smith@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** RE: OMG

That's brilliant! I wonder why he didn't just tell me that to begin with.

Merlin  
_The real trouble with reality is that there's no background music._

~

**To:** m.lefay@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** that's disgusting

You are completely MAD if you think you're going on this trip with me and Merlin. This is _my_ plan and I'm not going to let you ruin it.

Arthur  
_Never argue with your Rice Krispies._

~

**To:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** g.smith@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** roadtrip

Thank you for inviting Morgana and me along! I've always wanted to go on a roadtrip, and Merlin and I have been talking about taking one for years. It'll be even better now, with the four of us.

Gwen  
_Beauty is power and a smile is its sword._

~

**To:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** m.emrys@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** you prat

Why didn't you just tell me you were going to invite Gwen and Morgana to go? I really don't understand you sometimes.

Merlin  
_The real trouble with reality is that there's no background music._

~

**To:** m.lefay@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**From:** a.pendragon@camelotuni.ac.uk  
**Subject:** [none]

I hate you.

We're taking your car.

Arthur  
_Never argue with your Rice Krispies._

~*~

 

_This is how it happens:_

Arthur is _not_ happy. He's been looking forward to taking this roadtrip with Merlin since he'd come up with the idea, and not just because he hopes to discover Merlin's true feelings along the way. If nothing else this road trip could have been something that he and Merlin would share for the rest of their lives, even as friends. But now it doesn't really matter and it's all Morgana's fault. Of course, everything bad that happens to him is always Morgana's fault, but this in particular is hate-worthy.

Scowling deeply, Arthur crosses his arms over his chest and glares heatedly at where his cousin is seated on the couch opposite his. She has a notebook open in front of her, detailed notes on their plans for the roadtrip written all over the pages. Merlin and Gwen are at a table in the corner, a large map spread out between them. The four of them are currently in the main lounge of their dorm, making the final decisions on where exactly their roadtrip is going to take them.

"Don't think for a second that I don't know what this is really about," Arthur says quietly, irritation once again flaring through him.

Morgana glances up, pen poised just above paper. "What are you on about _now_?"

Arthur looks over at Merlin and Gwen before narrowing his eyes and turning his gaze back to Morgana, leaning forward across the small coffee table. "The way you manipulated me into letting you and Gwen come along," he hisses. "At first I thought it was just you trying to do everything you could to keep me and Merlin apart—," Morgana scowls, "—but then I realized that that has nothing to do with it."

Morgana's scowl deepens, wariness filling her eyes. "You're going to have to be more specific, Arthur."

Arthur smirks and glances quickly back at Merlin and Gwen before raising an eyebrow at her. "For once, I've come up with an idea that you actually like. As a matter of fact, you like it well enough to want to use it yourself." He feels a surge of triumph when Morgana flushes, so he keeps going. "What I can't quite figure out, however, is why you felt the need to invade my trip with Merlin. Why not take Gwen on one yourself, just the two of you?"

Morgana flushes brighter but she only raises her chin and gives Arthur a scathing look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is that right?" Arthur asks sarcastically. "Well then let me remind you. I'm talking about how you hope this roadtrip ends for you the same way I hope it ends for me—discovering if the person you love the most might possibly feel the same way. And don't you _dare_ try to deny it."

Morgana hesitates, glancing over at where Merlin and Gwen are completely engrossed in the map. When she turns back to Arthur she carefully sets her pen down. "I was desperate, okay?" she says, somehow sounding both defeated and full of pride. "Even I can admit when you've had a good idea, and this just happens to be one."

Arthur still isn't happy, but some of his anger at Morgana fades and he sighs. "Alright, look. Obviously we can't change our plans now; the two of them are too excited about doing this together."

"I wasn't _actually_ trying to sabotage your plans for Merlin," Morgana says quietly. "I was just…" She gestures vaguely, seemingly at a loss.

"I know," Arthur says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But I suggest we make a deal—we each stay out of the other's way from now on. I don't mean the trip itself, obviously, but whatever we choose to do during it to get their attention can't be purposely hindered by the other to get something we want."

Morgana considers him carefully and then holds out her hand. "Deal."

Arthur shakes her hand briskly and then sits back on the couch just as Gwen and Merlin leave the table and make their way over.

"Alright," Merlin says, flopping down next to Arthur. He spreads the map out on the coffee table. "We've worked out the best route to take based on where we've decided to go. Alton Towers is closest, so we'll start there."

"Thank god," Arthur mutters, but they all ignore him.

Gwen traces her finger over the line drawn on the map. "After that we'll go to Cadbury World—" Arthur snorts, and continues to be ignored, "—and then on to Stonehenge, followed by a stop at Durdle Door and Maiden's Castle."

"Will we actually be doing anything _fun_ on this trip?" Arthur asks, irritation rising sharply once again as he's reminded of his own failed plans.

Merlin looks up from the map and rolls his eyes. "We've been over this, Arthur. Not everywhere we go can be a theme park. _But_," he continues hastily when Arthur opens his mouth to protest this fact for the millionth time, "we'll make sure to find something exciting to do in Brighton. Is that alright?"

Arthur snaps his mouth shut and narrows his eyes. "Are you taking the piss?"

"Yes," Morgana answers. "But really, Arthur, you make it too easy."

"I wasn't talking to you," Arthur bites out, and Morgana raises an eyebrow.

"I know."

"Alright, you two," Gwen interrupts sternly, though there is a smile tugging at her mouth. "When we're done at Maiden Castle and Durdle Door we'll head down to Dover Castle and then on to Brighton, which will be our last stop."

Arthur feels his stomach twist slightly at the realisation that he won't actually have all that much time to work out how Merlin feels about him. It had sounded like so many places when they were all deciding on where to go, but now he can't help but wonder if he'll really be able to pull this off.

If he hasn't managed it by the time they leave Brighton, he doesn't know if his heart will be able to handle trying again.

*

"So what were you and Morgana talking about earlier?"

Arthur looks up from where he's trying to stuff the last of his clothes into a duffle bag, momentarily confused by Merlin's question. "What?"

"You and Morgana," Merlin repeats, reaching for his stack of old papers and tossing them into a box. "The two of you were talking about something down in the lounge earlier."

"Oh," Arthur says, and allows himself a brief moment of panic. He makes a show of leaning down to look under his bed for any stray socks to give himself time to think. It's not much of a surprise when he does actually find a few socks, and also that pack of pens he lost a few months ago. When he resurfaces Merlin is watching him expectantly.

"We were just making a deal," Arthur says casually, tossing the socks into the bin liner dedicated to dirty clothes, and the pens onto his now-empty desk. "We're going to try and actually get along on this trip so we don't ruin it for you and Gwen."

"Oh," Merlin says, blinking. "That's…quite nice of you, actually."

Arthur scowls. "I admit that I can be a prat sometimes, Merlin, but I'm not so bad that I wouldn't care if you weren't having fun on a trip I invited you on."

Merlin's lips quirk and he reaches for another stack of papers. "It's okay, Arthur. I know you're actually a big ball of kitten-like fluff on the inside."

Arthur splutters indignantly and then narrows his eyes, pointing a finger threateningly at Merlin. "Oh, you are going to pay for that, Emrys."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin teases, tossing the papers into the box. "Attack me with little fluff-balls of fluff?"

"No," Arthur answers. A smirk tugs at his lips and he crosses his arms, raising his eyebrows challengingly. "But we _are_ about to spend at least a week together with no breaks for classes or studying."

Merlin makes a thoughtful noise. "Remind me. Why did I agree to this trip?"

"Because I would have dragged you along even if you hadn't," Arthur says airily, and he knows he probably would have because that's just the nature of his and Merlin's friendship.

"Oh, right." Merlin rolls his eyes but there's a small smile on his face.

He reaches for the last stack of papers on his desk and tosses them into the box, and then blinks as he looks around. Arthur follows his gaze and feels a sudden ache in his chest, knowing what Merlin is seeing. Their room looks much like it did the day they moved in: the desks clean, the walls bare, the closet empty save for a few lonely hangers. The only thing left to do in the morning is strip their beds. All of their possessions are packed away in boxes and bags—everything they were at the beginning and everything they've become since.

"Arthur," Merlin says, voice quiet, and it's a testament to how far their friendship has come that Arthur knows exactly what he means.

For a second he feels tempted to just say it, to just tell Merlin exactly how hard he's fallen, but then he pushes the feeling away because there's no way he's going to risk the road trip ending before it even has a chance to begin. So instead he grins wickedly and strides over to his bed, sliding his hand under the pillow and wrapping it around the neck of the tequila bottle he had purchased earlier. When he pulls it out and holds it up Merlin's answering grin is wide and knowing.

"Morgana's going to kill us if we show up with hangovers in the morning," he says, but he's already reaching for the two shot glasses they keep on the windowsill.

Arthur scoffs. "Why do you think I didn't argue when she insisted on being the first to drive her precious Maserati?" He twists off the cap and fills the glasses when Merlin holds them out.

"I was wondering about that," Merlin says. He hands Arthur one of the glasses and holds his own up. "To massive hangovers—"

Arthur grins and raises his own glass. "—and unexpected best mates."

They drink at the same time, the alcohol burning its way down Arthur's throat. He closes his eyes and savors the feel of it, full of both hope and terror that a week from now things will be different between himself and Merlin.

*

Loud beeping jerks him into consciousness and Arthur lets out a pained grunt as he automatically fumbles on his bedside table for his alarm clock, pressing the off button viciously.

Fucking shit-sticks his head hurts.

He briefly slits his eyes open, only to immediately squeeze them shut again against the needles of light that try to stab into his brain. They must have forgotten to turn off the overhead light the night before. "_Fuck_."

A pained groan sounds from the other side of the small room, and Arthur doesn't have to look over to know that Merlin is sprawled out across his bed, on his stomach, t-shirt bunched around his waist and feet hanging off the edge, one sock still on and the other fuck only knows where.

"My head," Merlin whimpers. "I think it's trying to explode."

Arthur's mouth seems to be filled with foul-tasting cotton balls, so the best he can manage is a grunt of agreement. He pushes himself up into a sitting position, automatically reaching for the top drawer of his bedside table where he keeps a bottle of water and single packs of paracetamol for exactly this purpose. It takes him a few seconds of hazily blinking into the empty drawer before he realizes that he's already packed it away. Shit.

"Merlin," Arthur says (and if it comes out more of a whine, there's really no need to admit it), "please tell me you haven't emptied out your hangover drawer."

Merlin cracks one eye open and glares at him. "Why are you talking? I'm trying to die over here."

Arthur ignores him and forces himself off his bed and over to Merlin's, shoving at him until Merlin grunts and shifts over just enough for Arthur to sit down. He pulls open Merlin's top drawer and finds water and the medicine his head needs so badly.

"Godsend," he breathes. Merlin's answering smile is weak but genuine.

Arthur hands one of the packets to Merlin and then tears one open for himself, swallowing the pills down with a giant drink of water. He passes the bottle to Merlin and then collapses beside him on the bed, sides pressed together on the tiny mattress. His skin prickles at the contact, and the pounding in his head isn't quite enough to distract him from the thought that he could make one tiny little move and be lying right on top of Merlin.

"Okay," he forces out, trying to distract himself. "It's seven o'clock. We need to leave here by eight thirty at the latest to get to Alton Towers early enough, so that's fifteen minutes for the meds to kick in and then another fifteen or twenty to shower and dress."

Merlin makes a noise of agreement. "And then no more than an hour or so to lug everything down to the car park and load it up."

"Your dad still coming to pick up the stuff you aren't taking on the roadtrip?" Arthur asks, being very careful not to move any more than he has to.

"Yeah," Merlin answers. "Your parents still coming for yours?"

Arthur snorts lightly. "Dad hates this school, there' s no way in hell he'd come up here to help me do anything. Mum's supposed to be coming though."

Merlin makes the same noncommittal noise he always does when Arthur talks about the failings of his father, and Arthur feels a surge of affection. Silence falls between them, and Arthur listens to Merlin's even breathing as he waits on his headache to ease off. And for a while, he just lets himself enjoy Merlin being beside him.

*

Morgana narrows her eyes dangerously when they both appear at her car at the designated time, sunglasses in place. "You got drunk, didn't you?"

"Shitfaced," Arthur answers, grinning. "You did say _you_ were driving us to Alton Towers today."

"We were commemorating," Merlin adds as he puts his and Arthur's bags in the boot, shutting the lid. "It was very important."

Gwen rolls her eyes from where she's leaning against the side of Morgana's Maserati. "Let them be, Morgana," she says, sounding amused. "They weren't the only ones drinking last night."

Morgana frowns. "Fine," she says with obvious reluctance; after a moment she smiles sweetly at Arthur. "But driver picks the music."

"That was not part of our agreement," Arthur immediately protests, pointing at her. "I'm not listening to your freaky new age stuff with the headache from hell."

"That's your own fault," Morgana says, shrugging. "I have no sympathy whatsoever."

"Yeah, because you're an evil cow with no emotions," Arthur bites out, glaring at her from behind his shades.

Morgana raises an eyebrow. "Is that right? Well, in that case I guess I can go ahead and tell the real reason you—"

"Alright!" Arthur yells in sudden panic, and both he and Merlin wince. "Alright," he repeats quieter. "Driver picks the music. But that applies to us all, not just to you."

Morgana considers him carefully, glancing at Merlin before nodding shortly. "Agreed. Now let's go; that new Thirteen ride has been calling my name."

She flashes Arthur a triumphant smile before turning and walking toward Gwen.

"What was she talking about?" Merlin asks.

"Huh?" Arthur asks, purposely vague. "You mean Thirteen? It's this new coaster—"

Merlin rolls his eyes. "I know; that's not what I'm talking about. I meant the 'real reason' thing. What is that about?"

"Oh," Arthur says, heart skittering slightly. "You know Morgana; she always says mad things that make no sense. I just wanted her to shut up and quit making my headache worse."

Merlin snorts lightly. "Right," he says, sounding doubtful. "Okay, let's go. I've been looking forward to riding Thirteen myself."

He goes to climb into the car, and Arthur breathes a sigh of relief. This is going to be harder than he thought.

*

The ride to Alton Towers is blessedly short, and Arthur can't even find it in himself to be annoyed at Merlin for laughing at his expression when Morgana's music starts playing. Instead he pulls his iPod from his pocket, sticking both earbuds into his ears before making a face at him. Merlin rolls his eyes and steals the earbud closest to him, wiping it on his shirt before placing it in his own ear. Morgana glares at them in the rearview mirror when they start to sing, but neither of them pays her any attention.

"I hope you realize that you're both terrible singers," Morgana snaps at them as soon as she parks the car in the Alton Towers carpark and cuts the engine.

Arthur snorts. "We sound infinitely better than that crap you were playing."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Morgana sniffs, opening her door. "Gwen agrees with me. Don't you, Gwen?"

"Um," Gwen says, smiling hesitantly. "Sure?"

Morgana narrows her eyes at her.

"Right," Merlin says quickly. "I'm ready to get to these coasters. Anybody want to join me?"

"I'm so there," Gwen says, nearly jumping out of the car.

The rest of them follow, Morgana looking slightly disgruntled as they walk towards the front of the theme park. Arthur nudges her with his elbow as he walks by, and then sticks his tongue out at her when she looks at him. It works, though, because her lips twitch in the way they always do when she's trying not to laugh at him, and she rolls her eyes.

They stand in the queue for what feels like ages before they're able to pay their entrance fees and go through the gate. Merlin picks up a map as soon as they're fully inside, opening it up and studying it carefully.

"Alright," Arthur says when they've reached Towers Street. "What's first?"

"X-Sector is closest," Merlin answers. "It's got Oblivion, Enterprise, and Submission."

Morgana smirks at Arthur and takes the map from Merlin. "Submission, huh? That could be interesting."

Arthur glares at her, and wonders if the others would mind too much if she got lost.

"It would probably be best to go in some sort of order," Gwen says, peering over Morgana's shoulder at the map. "X-Sector, Hex, Dark Forest, the Air coaster, Forbidden Valley—"

"And a detour for lunch somewhere in the middle," Merlin says pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur looks at him in disbelief. "You're like a bottomless pit."

"Eating is necessary," Merlin says with a shrug, and Arthur can't really argue with that.

They make their way over to X-Sector, and after riding Enterprise and Submission they join the already-ridiculously-long queue for Oblivion.

"I love this ride," Merlin says when they're about half-way through, the videos of the Lord of Darkness playing in the background.

"Of course you do," Arthur teases. "Creepy government facility of the future, danger at every turn—"

"It's like a conspiracy theory," Merlin says in obvious excitement, and Arthur can't help but laugh.

"You are the weirdest person I have ever met," he says fondly, and then adds much less fondly, "Barring Morgana, that is."

Morgana just rolls her eyes at him and continues the conversation she's having with Gwen. When they finally reach the front of the queue, booming laughter echoes through the loading station. Arthur snags one of the seats in the back row, directly beside Merlin, and Morgana and Gwen climb in after him. The workers make sure all sixteen passengers are safely locked in, and nervous excitement builds in Arthur's stomach, just as it always does. Even though he's expecting it, he still shivers slightly when he hears the Lord of Darkness's final words:

"_For some things, there is no explanation; there is no way out. There is no happy ending to this story. Welcome to the unknown, welcome to eternal darkness. Welcome to oblivion._"

They start moving, climbing up, up, up the rails, loud clacking beneath them and the sky clear above them.

"Scared?" Merlin asks teasingly from beside him.

Arthur snorts. "Not even close. I _have_ ridden this plenty of times, you know."

"Just checking," Merlin says, sounding amused.

The track curves at the top, bringing them around to the drop, and there's a brief pause where Arthur stares down into the dark opening below before he's suddenly plummeting toward it. He and Merlin both shout, a mixture of excitement and fear, and Morgana's scream makes his eardrum throb. Darkness, fog, and loud sirens surround them for a few seconds, and then they're rocketing back out into the daylight, the coaster curving hard to the left and turning them sideways. They straighten back out just before they reach the area of track with the breaks, and by the time the car pulls to a stop in the station Arthur and Merlin are both laughing wildly.

"As brilliant as usual," Merlin says as they leave the building. "That ride will never get old."

"Morgana screaming in my ear most definitely would," Arthur complains, bringing one hand up to rub over his ear.

Morgana gives him a light push. "Arse."

"Evil harpy," Arthur returns pleasantly.

"He's not kidding," Gwen says, gesturing at Merlin. "Last time we came here, he dragged me on it no less than ten times."

"_Ten_?" Arthur exclaims, raising an eyebrow at Merlin. "Didn't it get boring after a while?"

"Nope," Merlin says cheerfully, grinning, and Arthur rolls his eyes.

They walk through the dark ruins that are Hex next, and then head over to the Dark Forest to ride Rita before queuing up for Thirteen. Arthur isn't really sure what to think of the forest set-up, but he's never backed down from a bloody _ride_ before—much less anything else—and Merlin looks so excited Arthur doesn't even consider sitting this one out.

Morgana would never let him live it down, anyway.

"Is anybody else as utterly freaked out as I am?" Gwen whispers to them when they reach the front of the queue.

Morgana shakes her head. "I've been looking forward to this since it was first unveiled. I'm so excited!"

"This ride is going to be brilliant," Merlin agrees, grinning widely.

"Don't worry Gwen," Arthur says, smirking. "I'm sure Morgana will protect you."

Morgana narrows her eyes at him but before she can say anything it's their turn to load into the cars. The ride workers lock the lap bars into place, and after a few minutes the ride starts. Arthur glances around as the coaster clacks up its first hill, and decides that it's not nearly as creepy as it's been made out to be. The first hill sends them diving into the woods, and Arthur automatically finds himself wanting to duck the branches, but it doesn't take too long afterwards for him to realize that—as exciting as Thirteen is—it's mostly just a basic coaster.

It's fun, though, and Arthur shouts and yells along with the rest of them. After the second big hill, however, the ride comes to a stop inside of a dark crypt-looking building, and all of a sudden he's not really sure what to expect. When the coaster suddenly falls straight downward it's such a surprise that he lets out a shout. It drops again before suddenly shooting backwards and then pulling into a helix-type spin. After a second it straightens back out and continues to go backward out of the building, finally slowing to a stop. Arthur catches his breath as the track switches, and then the coaster is moving forward again into the main station.

Adrenaline-fueled laughter bursts from his chest before he can stop it, and next to him Merlin lets out a loud whoop.

"Well," Gwen says once they've unloaded and are heading out of the station. "That was fun, but a bit underwhelming. The way Morgana kept talking about it, I thought it was going to be bigger and scarier!"

Morgana shrugs. "The hype is always bigger than whatever's being promoted turns out to be. At least you thought it was fun, yeah?"

"Yeah," Gwen agrees, and smiles at her.

"It was fucking _ace_," Merlin exclaims, grinning widely.

"Not as creepy as I expected," Arthur admits, "but the last bit was pretty awesome."

"A vertical drop followed by a backwards helix is more than just _awesome_," Merlin argues.

Arthur rolls his eyes and gives Merlin a light push, but he can't keep the fond smile from tugging at his lips. "You're such a dork."

"No more than you are," Merlin points out, grinning.

"You're both dorks," Morgana interrupts. "And it's so far past time for lunch we could probably call it supper, so let's decide on where we're going."

"Anywhere," Gwen says. "Right now I think I could eat as much as Merlin."

They decide on the Woodcutter's Bar &amp; Grill, and Arthur makes sure Merlin doesn't stuff himself so full that the rest of the rides make him sick. Once they're finished eating they head over to Air, and afterwards ride Ripsaw, The Blade, and then the huge coaster Nemesis. When they get off Arthur is surprised at how dark it's suddenly gotten; it feels like they've only been there a few hours.

"We're going to have to go soon," Morgana says, frowning up at the sky.

"Not until we've done Duel," Arthur protests.

Morgana's eyebrows rise sharply. "Duel? Seriously?"

"It has _zombies_," Merlin points out, and makes a gun shape with his hand. "And lasers. This is not an option."

Gwen and Morgana exchange highly amused glances.

"Alright," Gwen says. "Zombies and lasers it is. But afterwards we're riding The Flume and Congo River Rapids."

"Deal," Arthur and Merlin say at the same time.

"Also," Morgana adds, and pauses. "I'm totally going to kill more zombies than you."

Arthur makes an indignant noise, pointing at her challenging grin. "You're going down."

Of course, Gwen beats them all in the end, and Merlin actually comes in second. Arthur does score better than Morgana, but only barely, and there is a silent agreement between the two of them that it shall never be mentioned (but only because they _both_ got beat, Arthur thinks petulantly). As soon as they leave Duel they make their way over to the two water rides, and enjoy getting thoroughly soaked. Afterwards they pass through Mutiny Bay on their way to the exit, and grab a few doughnuts to eat as they walk.

When they reach Towers Street Arthur is suddenly struck with an idea, and makes the others wait while he ducks into the main gift shop. The keychains are on a rack near the checkout, and it doesn't take him long to decide on the one that's nothing more than the number 13. Arthur hopes Merlin will get the point, but even if he doesn't maybe he'll at least appreciate it. He pays for it and joins the others back out in the street, grinning when he hands the keychain over to Merlin.

"Oh, brilliant!" Merlin laughs, taking the keychain and holding it up.

Arthur slides his hands into his pockets, rocking slightly on his heels. "I thought you might like it," he says.

Merlin grins at him. "It'll go nicely with my bottle opener."

It's full-on dark by the time they reach the carpark, and finding Morgana's car is more than a bit tricky. It takes them a good twenty minutes before they do, and by that time Arthur is coming down hard from the ongoing adrenaline rush he's had the entire day. In all honesty, it's probably pure luck that the first thing he notices is the flat tire.

"Fuck," Arthur says. "Oh, that's just wonderful."

"What is it?" Morgana asks with a frown, rounding the front of the car to the passenger side. She stops when she sees what Arthur's pointing at, a look of dismay crossing her features. "Shit."

"It's just a flat tire," Merlin points out. "Pull the spare and stuff from the trunk and I can change it; no big deal."

Morgana bites her lip and gives Merlin a look. "I would—if it were actually there."

"What," Arthur says flatly.

"Morgana," Gwen starts, resting her arms on the canvas top of the convertible. "Are you saying that you don't have a spare tire?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Morgana says with a wince. "I had to take it out to make room for all our things."

Merlin looks at her in obvious astonishment. "You took the spare tire out?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Arthur exclaims in disbelief. "Who _does_ that?"

Morgana flushes, glaring at him. "I honestly didn't think it would be an issue," she says hotly. "These are brand new tires!"

"And you didn't think that we could, oh I don't know, drive over a nail or something?" Merlin asks sarcastically, and Arthur stares at him because it's the first time he's ever heard him use that tone with anyone except Arthur.

"Hey, hey!" Gwen interrupts loudly. "There's no point in fighting about this; it won't change anything. We just need to find out if there's anywhere still open that will come put a new tire on for us."

"Right," Arthur mutters. "At least tell me you didn't lock the keys in the car as well?"

"Of course not," Morgana snaps, and reaches into her pocket to pull them out. She hits the unlock button and the lights flash, alarm beeping clearly. "But do any of us even have any idea what bloody number to call?"

There's a loud silence as they all stare at each other.

"We could ask someone?" Merlin offers.

Arthur sighs and runs a hand through his still-damp hair. "You still have AA coverage, don't you Morgana?"

"Of course I do," Morgana sniffs indignantly.

"So why don't we just call them?" Arthur asks slowly, feeling annoyed that he has to point out something so obvious.

Morgana scowls but opens the driver's side door to get her phone, pulling a card from her wallet before punching numbers in.

"And now we wait," Merlin sighs, leaning against the side of the car smiling crookedly at Arthur.

"And now we wait," Arthur agrees with a sigh.

It takes the AA van half and hour to reach them, and only a few minutes to change the tire. When they finally leave the Alton Towers car park, Morgana at the wheel, it's much later than they had planned for, and Arthur just wants to fall into bed and _sleep_.

"How far is the hotel you booked us?" he asks, stifling a yawn.

"Not far," Morgana answers vaguely. "About six miles from here."

Arthur eyes her suspiciously but doesn't comment, turning to gaze out the window. Silence falls in the car, and for the most part it's a tired, comfortable silence. The day had gone well despite the flat tire at the end, and what better way to start off a road trip than with a visit to a theme park? Arthur glances over at Merlin, who has his head tilted back against the top of the seat and his eyes closed. It almost looks like he's sleeping, but Arthur can tell he's not. Still, his eyes are closed, so Arthur takes the opportunity to drink in Merlin's profile, to just stare at him and hope all over again that this road trip will be more than just a road trip.

Arthur can't help but stare at him the rest of the drive, but when Morgana pulls the car into a drive and says, "We're here," he quickly averts his eyes.

And blinks.

"Morgana," Arthur says slowly. "Where exactly _is_ here?"

"The Dog and Partridge Inn," Morgana answers lightly, parking the car and cutting the engine. "I'll go check us in."

"Oh, how quaint," Gwen says in obvious delight, unbuckling. "It's like a little farmhouse." She opens the door and jumps out, following after Morgana.

"Quaint," Arthur repeats faintly, staring at the small white building.

"It's not that bad," Merlin says from beside him, amusement clear in his voice. "It's only for one night, and you've spent the last _nine months_ sharing a dorm room with me. I think you can handle it."

Arthur scowls and pushes his way out of the backseat, slamming the car door behind him. Merlin does have a point; it's just that in all the time Arthur spent thinking about this trip he always imagined the two of them sharing a nice, large, overly-comfortable hotel room. They could have relaxed and maybe drank too much, and Arthur would have maybe built up enough confidence to ask Merlin if he wanted to share the hot tub.

Arthur can't help but wonder if this place even _has_ a hot tub.

The other car door shuts behind him, and Merlin comes to stand next to him as he stares at the building. "Are you really that upset?"

"No, Christ," Arthur says, running a hand over his face. "I'm just tired from today, and this isn't exactly what I was expecting from Morgana of all people." He drops his hand and gives Merlin a weak smile. "It's fine."

Merlin looks like he's about to say something else, but before he can Morgana and Gwen reappear, room keys in hand. Morgana hands one over to Arthur and smiles sweetly.

"The room number is on the key; there was only one available when I booked it so the four of us have to share. Would you boys mind getting the luggage?" She uses a button on her car keys to pop the boot lid and then she and Gwen turn, walking away too quickly to give either Arthur or Merlin a chance to respond.

"Well," Arthur says after a moment, "I say we leave theirs in the boot and make them walk back to get it."

"We could," Merlin agrees. "But what would they do to us if we did?"

Arthur thinks back to the morning he and Merlin had both woken with makeup all over their faces simply because they'd made the girls pay for all their own drinks one night at the pub. He shudders.

"Right. You grab yours and Gwen's, I'll take mine and Morgana's."

"Sounds like a plan," Merlin says, and moves toward the open boot.

By the time they make it to the correct room Arthur is wondering how far away he and Merlin can get in the Maserati before Morgana calls the police. He pushes the door open, glaring at where Morgana's sitting on the bottom bed of a bunk bed, idly flipping through one of the inn's brochures.

"What the fuck did you pack in this thing?" he asks irritably, dropping her dark purple suitcase just inside the door.

Morgana looks up, raising an eyebrow. "Just the essentials," she says blandly.

"Where's Gwen?" Merlin asks, setting down the bags he's carrying with a quiet noise of relief.

"Taking a shower," Morgana answers. "She wanted to get in there before you two destroyed it." She glances between them and then smiles the sort of smile that Arthur has known for years means nothing but trouble for him. "We've also already claimed the bunk bed for ourselves."

It takes Arthur a second to understand exactly what she means, and when he does it's only because he finally registers the fact that there's only one other bed in the room. He stares at it with increasing amounts of panic before shooting a sideways glance at Merlin, not sure what to make of the odd expression on his face.

"I'll take the floor," Merlin says after a long pause.

"Don't be stupid," Arthur scoffs. "I'll sleep on the floor. You're so bony there's no way you'd be comfortable."

Merlin sends him an annoyed look. "How kind of you to think of me," he says sarcastically.

"I was thinking of myself, actually," Arthur returns, scowling. "I know how you are when you don't sleep well, and I don't really want to put up with the crankiness tomorrow."

"_Crankiness_?!" Merlin exclaims. "Oh, that's rich coming from you—"

"Hey!" Morgana suddenly yells, and they both snap their mouths closed. "Grow up," she continues, looking at them pointedly, "and share the bed like big boys. Problem solved."

Arthur feels his stomach plummet down to his toes. "Share?"

"Um," says Merlin.

Morgana looks smug, and all of a sudden Arthur's mind is racing with images ranging from wanking material to absolutely humiliating. "Right," he says weakly. "Not a problem."

"Of course not," Merlin agrees, sounding just as uncomfortable as Arthur feels. "It's a double, anyway, so plenty of room."

Morgana snickers and Arthur has never hated her more.

*

Merlin wakes slowly the next morning, mind hazy with sleep and warmth. Something soft is tickling his nose, but when he tries to reach up and bat it away he finds that he can't move his left arm. Scowling, Merlin opens his eyes, his brain taking several fuzzy seconds to register that he has a face full of familiar blond hair. _Oh, right. Arthur_, he thinks vaguely, and then realizes several things in quick succession.

One, he can't move his arm because Arthur is lying on it. Two, he's curled against Arthur's side with his free arm over Arthur's waist and their legs tangled together. Three, he has a raging hard on. Four, said raging hard on is pressed firmly against Arthur's thigh.

Merlin swallows thickly and nervously shifts his gaze to Arthur's profile, but he seems to be sound asleep. Moving slowly, Merlin untangles their legs and uses one foot as leverage to angle his hips as far back as possible. His cock protests the loss of contact, and he struggles not to press it back against Arthur. Unfortunately, he still can't move his arm. A thought suddenly occurs to him and his eyes widen; he carefully twists his body as far as he can to look over his shoulder at the bunk beds. A breath of relief rushes out of his lungs when it's obvious that neither of the girls are still in the room. Turning back to Arthur, Merlin tugs hard on his arm to no avail.

"Christ, you're heavy," Merlin mutters, and, of course, the state of his cock immediately causes him to picture all of that weight pressing him down into the mattress as Arthur—

"You're not exactly light yourself, you know, no matter how skinny you are."

Merlin freezes, heat rising up the back of his neck, but Arthur sounds half-asleep and completely unaware of Merlin's problem. "Yeah," he forces out, trying to sound irritated. "But _your_ arm isn't currently being _crushed_. So could you please move before mine falls off?"

Arthur cracks open an eye and glances at him blearily. "Why?" he asks, voice thick with sleep and something Merlin can't quite identify. "So you can go take a cold shower and get rid of what was poking me in the leg?"

Merlin gaps at him, and then snaps his mouth shut. "No," he says through clenched teeth, suddenly angry. "So I can go have a bloody _wank_."

He tugs hard on his arm as Arthur's eyes widen, automatically shifting to let Merlin free. Merlin glares at him and rolls in the opposite direction, ignoring the sudden sharp pains in his arm as blood rushes to it. Fortunately the bathroom isn't far, and he manages to reach it quickly while keeping his back turned to Arthur. It's only after the door is closed behind him that Merlin allows himself to cover his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Jesus fuck," he mutters, and runs his hands up through his hair as he glares down at his still-hard cock. "This all your fault."

There's no response, obviously, and Merlin sighs heavily before turning the shower on and stripping off his pajama pants and t-shirt. He makes the water as hot as he can stand it, using the stuff provided by the hotel to quickly bathe and wash his hair. His cock hasn't gone down even a little, so he lets out an irritated breath and wraps his hand around it, eyes drifting closed. What he wants is to take his time, draw the pleasure out until he's on the brink and then pull back, start all over, hold off his release until he's aching for it.

There's no time for that right now though, and he's already so hard he knows it won't take much at all. Merlin starts to stroke steadily as he continues his thoughts from earlier, picturing Arthur pinning him to the bed and grinding against him. A soft moan escapes and he bites his lip, speeding his hand. He thinks about Arthur's cock against his, about the friction and the heat and Arthur sliding his hand between them to push two fingers inside of Merlin—

He comes with a choked gasp, leaning one arm on the shower wall. Hot liquid covers his hand, and is quickly washed away by the water running over his shoulders. He shudders as he pulls on his cock a few more times, trying to make it last as long as he can. Finally he lets go and straightens, making sure all of his release is gone before turning off the water and stepping out. He grabs a towel and dries off, tying it around his waist when he realizes he forgot to bring any clothes into the bathroom with him.

Arthur is still lying on the bed, covers bunched around his waist and his brow creased as he stares at the ceiling. He sits up when Merlin crosses the room, expression cautious.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, or anything," Arthur says, sounding stilted and uncomfortable.

Merlin snorts, because that's probably the closest Arthur will ever get to a real apology. He sighs and rolls his eyes at himself; staying angry with Arthur is something he just can't seem to do anymore.

"It's fine," Merlin says lightly, not meeting Arthur's eyes as he opens his bag to dig out clean clothes. "Happens to everyone, yeah?"

"Yeah," Arthur says after a moment. "Finished in the bathroom, then?"

"All yours," Merlin answers, and keeps his eyes averted as Arthur slides from the bed and heads for the bathroom. As soon as the door shuts he closes his eyes and lets out a breath. "Hello, awkwardness," he mutters, opening his eyes and pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "So nice of you to join us for the rest of our trip."

*

By the time the girls return from wherever it was they had disappeared to, both Merlin and Arthur are dressed and packed and carefully avoiding each other's eyes. Gwen gives Merlin a significant look before handing over the scone she's carrying.

"Breakfast," Morgana says, handing the one in her hand to Arthur. "And I've already checked us out. We've got about fifteen minutes to get everything loaded back into the car before we need to go. It's about an hour from here to Birmingham, and the tour starts at nine."

"Seriously, Morgana?" Arthur asks. "A chocolate factory? I thought you were kidding!"

Morgana raises an eyebrow. "Why would I be kidding?"

Arthur doesn't answer, just glares hard at her; she grins wickedly back.

"Okay," Merlin says after a long, tense moment. "I think it's time we get going, yeah?"

"Merlin, why don't you and Arthur take all the bags back to the car while Morgana and I make sure none of us forgot anything," Gwen suggests, eyeing Arthur and Morgana carefully.

Merlin grimaces at the thought of carrying all those bags again. "You can't at least carry some of your own?" he asks hopefully, and then scowls at both Gwen and Morgana's expressions. "Right, of course not. Come on, Arthur."

"Harpy," Arthur mutters under his breath, and Merlin is fairly certain he isn't talking to him so he just rolls his eyes and starts collecting bags.

A little over ten minutes later the four of them are pulling out of the Dog and Partridge car park, the radio tuned in to a random rock station. Arthur continues to shoot Morgana venomous looks, which she continues to ignore. Merlin sighs and resigns himself to an excruciatingly long hour.

*

By the time they pull into the car park at Cadbury World, Arthur and Morgana have exchanged no less than a hundred insults; possibly more. Merlin is pretty sure he hasn't even heard of half of them, and has stored several away in his mind to Google the meaning of later. He gratefully scrambles out of the backseat as soon as Gwen steps out, stretching his legs and twisting his back until it pops. Arthur and Morgana get out on the other side, both with furious expressions.

"You know what, Arthur?" Morgana says as she slams the door and hits the lock button on her keys. "I _like_ chocolate—which, by the way, is considered by some people to be an aphrodisiac." She raises her chin and glares hard at Arthur. "Also, just because that Willy Wonka film traumatized you as a child doesn't mean the rest of us won't enjoy being here."

She turns on her heel and stalks toward the entrance; Arthur stands there for a second, gaping, before taking off after her. Merlin exchanges an amused look with Gwen and they follow behind at a slower pace.

"How long do you think they'll argue over that little bit of information?" Merlin asks.

Gwen adopts a thoughtful expression. "At least half the tour, no doubt. Arthur's going to try and convince her to take it back, which will only spur Morgana into mentioning it as many more times as she can get away with."

"Which will just irritate Arthur even more, and result in more arguing," Merlin finishes, and they roll their eyes at each other. "And what was that aphrodisiac thing about?"

"No idea," Gwen says. "So should we try to go ahead and separate them, or let them have it out as usual?"

Merlin considers carefully, comparing this morning's awkwardness with the results of a fight between the cousins in the middle of a chocolate factory. "I say we wait as long as possible, but when we see it start to get really ugly we step in."

"Right," Gwen says, biting her lip. "Maybe we'll be able to get out of here without any major casualties."

Merlin sighs. "We can only hope."

*

He doesn't really expect to enjoy the tour, but much to Merlin's surprise he gets caught up in all the information given in the Aztec Jungle and Journey to Europe sections. Bull Street is interesting, as is John Cadbury's story about building his business, and their group is just entering the section on making chocolate when Gwen sidles up next to him.

"By the way, I took a picture for you," she whispers.

Merlin sends her a sideways look. "A picture of what?"

"You and Arthur spooning this morning," she answers, sounding far too smug for Merlin's liking.

"We were _not_ spooning," he hisses, glaring at her.

Gwen shrugs. "Cuddling, then. And you can't deny that one; I told you, I took a picture."

"Christ, Gwen," Merlin mutters. "Do you enjoy humiliating me?"

"I'm not humiliating you," Gwen says, rolling her eyes. "I haven't even shown it to Morgana, and she would pay for something like that. I took it for _you_, you ungrateful sod."

Merlin bites his lip, glancing at where Arthur and Morgana are still quietly arguing several feet ahead of them. He seriously doubts it's about the Willy Wonka film anymore. "Camera or phone?" he asks Gwen.

"Phone, of course," Gwen answers, grinning. "You want me to text it to you?"

"Yep," Merlin says, and sees Morgana turn a not-so-lovely shade of purple. "And that's my cue. A suggestion before I go—seduce Morgana with chocolate. Cadbury World _was_ her idea, after all."

"Oh!" Gwen exclaims, and gives him a push. "Go on, before I change my mind about that picture."

Merlin laughs and heads in Arthur and Morgana's direction. There are a few other people in their group and he easily slips past them, planting himself firmly between the two just as it looks like yelling is about to begin.

"Morgana, Gwen wants you," Merlin interrupts, and Morgana snaps her mouth shut on whatever she was about to say.

"Fine," she bites out, and then points at Arthur. "You're an idiot, and that's all I'm going to say about this anymore."

"I'm not the only one," Arthur snaps after her as she turns on her heel and makes her way toward Gwen.

Merlin grins. "Having fun?"

"Not really," Arthur snorts, glaring after Morgana as the group moves forward.

"Did Willy Wonka really traumatize you?" Merlin asks, torn between amusement and genuine curiosity. "I mean, he was a bit odd but—"

"It wasn't Willy Wonka that bothered me," Arthur interrupts, glancing around uncomfortably. "I keep waiting for the Oompa-Loompas to come out."

Merlin chokes back a laugh. "The Oompa-Loompas? I don't know, I thought they were kind of adorable."

"_Adorable_?" Arthur repeats in horror. "They were just plain freaky, with their tacky green hair and weird coveralls and creepy songs. I had nightmares for bloody _months_."

"Don't let Morgana hear you say that," Merlin says in mock-seriousness. "She'll replace all your clothes with weird coveralls. Or put green dye in your shampoo."

"Dear god," Arthur mutters, shuddering. "She probably would."

"Aw, come on," Merlin teases. "You'd probably look good with green hair."

Arthur stops walking and stares at him in horror. "I don't know you any more. You are no longer my friend."

"Sure I'm not," Merlin agrees, patting Arthur on the arm. "I'm still stealing your chips at lunch."

And if his heart skips a little when Arthur's glare shifts into a reluctant smile, Merlin doesn't blame it one bit.

*

The manufacturing and packaging sections are far more interesting than Merlin thought they would be, and when they reach the Cadabras the four of them end up fighting for who's going to sit where. Gwen and Morgana end up in front, and Morgana turns around to stick her tongue out at the two of them.

Halfway through the ride Arthur leans over and whispers, "How fast do you think these things will go?"

"Dunno," Merlin answers quietly, trying not to shiver as Arthur's breath ghosts over his ear. "I'd pay to find out, though."

After the Cadabras is the demonstration area, and Merlin has to admit that writing his name in chocolate is a little bit awesome. In the advertising section they have a mini-competition to see who can remember the most ads (Gwen wins), and the Purple Planet is weirdly fun. They each buy as much chocolate as they can hold while in the World's Biggest Cadbury Shop, and Merlin can't stop himself from laughing when Arthur hands him a keychain shaped like a chocolate bar.

"To go with the other two," Arthur says casually, dropping it into Merlin's bag.

Merlin grins. "I should start a collection. I think I'll call it 'Silly Keychains Arthur Has Given Me', and I will cherish it for always."

Arthur rolls his eyes and pushes him lightly, though his cheeks color pink. "Dork." He pauses for a second, clearly hesitating.

"I know that look," Merlin says, heart picking up speed for some reason. "Out with it, whatever it is."

But Arthur just shakes his head. "It's nothing; don't worry about it. Christ, I'm hungry, even after all those bloody samples. Let's find the girls and help them lug out the twenty stone of chocolate you know they bought so we can get something real to eat."

He walks away quickly, leaving Merlin to stare after him in confusion.

*

When they leave the factory Arthur snags the car keys from Morgana and tosses them to Merlin.

"Excuse me," Morgana protests. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You can't drive the entire time," Arthur points out.

Gwen tugs gently on Morgana's arm, pulling her toward the car. "He's right," she says. "You knew you were going to have to share the driving with the rest of us."

Morgana hesitates. "Fine," she says petulantly, and points at Merlin. "But you'd better be damned careful."

"I will," Merlin promises, and then grins widely at Arthur after Morgana disappears into the car.

Arthur raises his eyebrow and takes a second to hope Merlin's sense of direction isn't actually as bad as he remembers. Grimacing slightly, he slides into the front passenger seat, and as soon as Merlin gets in and starts the engine Arthur hits the button to let down the top.

"Arthur—" Morgana starts.

"Shut up," Arthur interrupts pleasantly. "This is a convertible; we're going to enjoy it for what it is."

Morgana scowls. "It's still my car, even if I'm not the one driving."

"Yes, it is," Arthur agrees, turning to Merlin. "Am I remembering correctly that driver picks the music?"

"That was the agreement I heard," Merlin says lightly, and pulls his iPod from his pocket to hook up to the adapter.

Arthur grins at Morgana's disgruntled expression, and when the first song comes on he turns the volume up.

*

It doesn't take long for Morgana to stop scowling, though Arthur is positive it has more to do with Gwen's cajoling than anything else. They're only half an hour out, on some country road surrounded by green hills; above them the sky is a deep blue, with a few white clouds scattered about. The top is still down and the music is up as loud as it'll go, all four of them singing along at the top of their lungs. Arthur has one foot propped on the dash and he can't keep the grin off his face, because _this_—this is exactly how he had imagined this trip would be. Merlin beside him, the two of them on the open road, and _fuck_, Arthur is so in love it hurts. And yeah, Morgana and Gwen are with them, but when it comes down to it that's okay because these three people are the only ones he would want to make this memory with anyway.

[ ](http://s161.photobucket.com/albums/t233/dreamdustmama/?action=view&current=Merlin-roadtrip01-400.jpg)

 

*

"Go left at this four-way that's coming up," Arthur tells Merlin fifteen minutes later, gesturing ahead of them.

"Left?" Merlin repeats. "But—"

"Yes, _left_," Arthur interrupts, rolling his eyes. "Unless you have an aversion to that direction?"

"Of course not," Merlin says tightly, frowning. "I just really think we need to go right."

Arthur shakes his head. "No, Merlin. We need to go left."

"Arthur—"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Arthur exclaims, frustration rising sharply as Merlin turns right. "Pull over; I'm driving the rest of the way."

Merlin's expression becomes angry. "I will not! I know perfectly well what I'm doing!"

"You obviously don't," Arthur bites out between clenched teeth, "or you would have turned left instead of right."

"Left is the wrong way," Merlin says, fingers tightening around the steering wheel. "If we had gone left, we'd get lost."

"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur scoffs. "You're the one with the bad sense of direction, not me."

Merlin scowls. "You are so full of shit."

"Would both of you shut the fuck up for two seconds?" Morgana suddenly snaps from the backseat.

Gwen leans forward as far as her seatbelt will let her. "Since neither of you seem to have noticed—_we're already lost_."

Arthur blinks, and then looks around more carefully than before. "Well, fuck."

"Shit," Merlin mutters.

"Great," Arthur sighs. "Alright, let's just turn on the GPS and see—"

"The GPS doesn't work," Morgana bites out. "Daddy couldn't get it fixed before the trip."

Arthur looks back at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? He couldn't send it to a shop near the university?"

Morgana shrugs. "You know how he is. A lot like _your_ father, as a matter of fact."

Arthur scowls, because thinking about his father at the moment isn't the best idea. "So how are we supposed to figure out where we are?"

"The map we prepared should be in the front compartment," Gwen says.

Merlin shakes his head. "That won't help until we know where to find ourselves on it. Does anyone have GPS on their mobile?"

"I do," Arthur says, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Unfortunately, the only thing that shows on the screen when he thumbs it is _No Signal_. "Oh, fucking Christ!"

"No signal for you either?" Morgana asks flatly as she looks at her own phone. "Wonderful. We really are in the middle of fucking nowhere."

"Look, let's just find a petrol station or a shop or something," Gwen says. "We can stop and ask where we are, and then go from there."

Everybody grumbles their agreement and then silence falls; Arthur clenches his teeth and stares out at the trees as they go by.

*

The rain comes out of nowhere, just as they round a curve on God-knows-what-number back road they're on now. It seems like the sky opens up, water pouring down and soaking them in seconds.

"The top!" Morgana yells. "Close the fucking top!"

Arthur hits the button for it, while Merlin curses and uses the main window control to raise both of them. As soon as the car is closed up Arthur snatches off his sunglasses and runs a hand through his wet hair.

"Well, this is just _perfect_," he says sarcastically, more angry than he's been in a long time. "Lost in the rurals of Great Britain, on a dirt road with rain coming down so hard it'll soon enough threaten to turn the car into a goddamned boat."

Nobody bothers to argue with him, and the already-present tension thickens. Arthur sighs heavily and leans his forehead against the glass of his window, closing his eyes. First the flat tire, and then completely fucking up with Merlin earlier this morning because Arthur's half-asleep brain had been able to do nothing more than shout _oh fuck, Merlin's cock_ at him, and now this. He really hopes nothing else goes wrong, because he might just take the hint and give up.

Which, of course, means that Merlin slams on the breaks not even five minutes later, sending the Maserati fishtailing across the muddy road.

"What the absolute _fuck_, Merlin?" Arthur shouts when the car stops. He turns to check on Morgana and Gwen, who are clutching at each other but otherwise seem fine.

"It was either hit the breaks or hit the sheep," Merlin snaps at him. "And there was more chance of the sheep doing damage than the breaks!"

"Sheep?" Arthur repeats blankly, turning back to look out the front windscreen.

Right there, in the middle of the road, is what looks like an entire herd of sheep, the headlights from the car giving them the impression of having odd, yellow eyes.

"Oh my god," Gwen breathes.

"Blow the horn," Morgana suggests. "Maybe that'll scare them into moving."

Merlin looks doubtful but he presses down on the horn anyway; the usually loud sound can barely be heard over the rain, and the sheep aren't fazed in the least. Arthur looks over at Merlin and really wishes that he hadn't tempted fate with the whole giving-up thought. Scowling fiercely, he unbuckles his seatbelt and opens his door, stepping out into the pouring rain.

"Arthur, what the fuck are you doing?!" Merlin shouts at him, but he slams the door shut without answering.

There are probably twenty or so sheep, according to Arthur's quick count, but he freely admits that he could be wrong, considering the rain is half-blinding him. He's frustrated and angry and maybe his chest hurts a little bit more than usual, so he stomps through the mud to the nearest sheep and glares down at it.

"Do you think," Arthur says through gritted teeth, "that you could _fucking move_?"

The sheep looks at him and bleats in the most bored fashion Arthur has ever heard. He lets out a frustrated sound and, not even thinking about what he's doing, reaches down and pushes the sheep. It bleats again, surprised, and trots a few feet away—which isn't nearly far enough, so Arthur walks close and pushes it again.

"Arthur. _Arthur_!"

He looks over and sees Merlin trudging through the mud toward him.

"What the hell?" Merlin asks, having to shout over the sound of the rain. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"What else do you suggest?" Arthur snaps at him, gesturing toward the sheep. "They're not going to move on their own!"

Merlin stares at him for a moment, and then throws his hands up and heads toward another of the sheep. He pushes it as hard as he can, and it bleats indignantly before stumbling not nearly far enough away; Merlin looks at Arthur in disbelief before following the animal to push it again. Arthur goes back to pushing on the first one, and when the girls join him and Merlin he only takes a moment to give them a grim look. It doesn't take very long for the four of them to push all of the sheep to the side of the road, mostly because after the first few get the point the others follow. Even so, there are several times that each of them slips and falls into the mud, and by the time the sheep are all out of the way they're all four covered in the stuff from head to toe and everywhere in between.

Just as they're piling back into the car, mud and all, a beat-up pickup truck comes rumbling down the road. Arthur jumps back out and waves it down, relief nearly crushing him when it pulls a stop. There's a middle-aged man driving, and he rolls the window down as Arthur approaches.

"Are you mad?" the man asks, squinting through the rain. "This is neither the time nor the place for gallivanting! Are you broke down or something?"

"We're lost," Arthur says, too exhausted to care what the man thinks. "Do you know how to get to Salisbury from here?"

The man's eyebrows shoot up but he rambles off a few directions; Arthur thanks him and the man shrugs before driving off.

"Alright," Arthur says when he's back in the car. "We're only about an hour away from the hotel, believe it or not."

"Oh, I believe it," Merlin mutters. "I also believe that Stonehenge can bloody wait until tomorrow."

"Agreed," Morgana says from the back.

"Let's just get to the hotel," Gwen puts in. "I want a shower more than I've wanted anything else ever before in my life."

"Fine with me," Arthur says, and gives Merlin the directions exactly as the man had said.

Merlin starts the car and pulls off, and not a single word is said for the rest of the drive.

*

It's late by the time they finally reach the Holiday Inn in Salisbury, and all Arthur wants to do is go up to the room he booked for himself and Merlin and take a long, hot shower before collapsing into bed. Merlin parks the car in a vacant spot in the carpark and the four of them silently climb out, and when Morgana pauses to take in the mud-covered Maserati her face crumples.

"My _car_," she whispers, and Arthur thinks she might actually start crying.

"Morgana, it's okay," Gwen says quietly, reaching out to grasp Morgana's hand in hers. "We'll go to a car wash first thing in the morning. Maybe we'll be able to find a place where we can clean the inside as well."

Morgana stares at her and then looks down at their hands, a myriad of emotions flickering across her face. Finally she smiles weakly and twines her fingers with Gwen's. "Yeah," she says. "No point in worrying about it tonight. Let's just check in and get ourselves cleaned up."

Gwen returns the smile and Arthur feels a stab of jealousy, not for either of them but for the fact that he wishes he could do that with Merlin. Looking over, he sees Merlin watching the girls with a soft half-smile, something like longing on his features. Arthur's gut twists unpleasantly; he has no idea what exactly that look means. Could all of this be for nothing after all? Merlin glances over at him just then, before Arthur has a chance to school his expression into neutrality, and blinks. Sucking in a startled breath, Arthur quickly looks away and tries not to flush.

"Come on," he says. "It's late enough as it is; no reason to stay out here any longer."

Merlin uses the keys still in his hand to pop open the boot, and they all grab their own bags before heading for the entrance. When Arthur checks them in the man behind the desk only raises an eyebrow at his mud-covered state, thankfully not saying a word about it as he hands over the keycards. Arthur hands the girls the ones to their room and then gives Merlin the other one to the one they're sharing. Neither Morgana nor Gwen complains about having to carry their own luggage, and the lift ride to their floor is silent. Arthur doesn't think it's an angry silence, just an exhausted one; nobody had expected the day to go like it had. Gwen gives them a small wave as she and Morgana disappear into their room, and Arthur follows Merlin into theirs.

He's vaguely disappointed to see two beds instead of one, despite knowing that was what he had booked. Rolling his eyes at himself, Arthur throws his suitcase onto one of the beds and turns to Merlin.

"You can have the shower first, if you like."

Merlin smiles gratefully. "Thanks," he says. "I won't take long; I'm exhausted."

Arthur doesn't even bother trying to come up with a decent retort, just waves Merlin toward the bathroom and tries not to watch as he disappears into it. There's not much Arthur can do while he waits, since he doesn't want to get mud everywhere, so he grabs the remote from the table next to the window and lazily flips through the channels on the telly. He hears the shower going and tries very, very hard not to think about that morning because he's pretty sure Merlin really _did_ have a wank.

The bathroom door opens several minutes later, and Arthur has to swallow back a moan when Merlin comes out wearing only a towel knotted loosely around his waist. It's just like that morning, only this time Arthur wasn't able to have a quick wank to get rid of the edge and now his cock is threatening to make a show out of itself. Especially with water dripping from the ends of Merlin's hair to trail down his shoulders and chest.

"Here," Arthur says, tossing the remote onto Merlin's bed before heading for the bathroom. "Watch whatever you want; I'm probably going to sleep as soon as I'm done."

"Yeah, I probably won't last much longer myself," Merlin says, and then they both blink at their unintended innuendo.

"Right," Arthur says uncomfortably, gesturing toward the bathroom. "Shower."

Merlin steps to the side to let him by, and as Arthur passes he catches a strong whiff of the soap provided by the hotel. His cock twitches in his jeans and he hurries the rest of the way into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. Merlin's muddy clothes are on a pile on the floor, and he adds his own next to them before turning on the shower and stepping under the hot spray. A quiet moan escapes as the water beats down on his aching shoulders, and he doesn't even bother trying to ignore his erection. He wraps his hand around his cock and pulls, bringing himself off quickly with his favorite fantasy of Merlin on his knees, sucking him down to the base. Afterwards, Arthur bathes and washes his hair, grateful to be rid of the heaviness of the mud. He turns the water off just as it starts to go cold and steps out, grabbing the other towel to dry off with.

When Arthur opens the bathroom door the television is off and the only light on is the one next to his bed. Merlin is dressed in his pajama pants and a t-shirt, sprawled across his bed on his stomach, sound asleep. Unable to stop the stupid little smile from tugging at his lips, Arthur quickly takes his own sleep clothes from his suitcase and dresses, tossing the towel over the back of a chair. He sits on the side of his bed closest to Merlin's, leaning his elbows on his knees and letting himself just _look_. It starts to feel a bit creepy after a few minutes though, so he sighs heavily and reaches over to brush a lock of Merlin's hair from his forehead.

"Good night," Arthur murmurs, and then turns his light off and slips under his covers.

*

The next morning Arthur wakes to something heavy hitting him in the stomach. He grunts and cracks his eyes open, blearily looking up at Merlin.

"Cleaned your shoes for you," Merlin says. "I also bribed the cleaning lady who came by this morning into letting me into the hotel's laundry room, and washed both our clothes."

Arthur yawns and pushes himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes before picking up his newly-cleaned trainers. "Thanks," he says, surprised. "You didn't have to do that; you probably would have gotten in trouble if you'd been caught."

Merlin shrugs. "I know," he says, lips quirking into a smile. "But it was kind of my fault everything got so muddy in the first place."

"How was it your fault?" Arthur asks in disbelief. "You didn't cause the rain or the stupid sheep, and it was my choice to get out of the car."

"Yeah," Merlin agrees. "I'm the one that got us lost in the first place, though."

Arthur makes a thoughtful noise, pretending to think. "Can't really argue with that. Alright, we'll blame you."

Merlin blinks, and then gives him a flat look before grabbing Arthur's pillow and hitting him directly in the face with it. Arthur lets out a shout of laughter and drops his shoes to wrestle the pillow away, shifting to his knees for better leverage before launching his own attack.

"Cheater!" Merlin yells, laughing, and crawls up the bed to grab the other pillow.

Neither manages to gain the advantage, and they're eventually forced to call a draw.

*

After breakfast the four of them manage to find a nearby carwash, and run the Maserati through it twice. Thankfully there's a section at the back of the building for the inside, so once the outside is gleaming to Morgana's satisfaction they park the car at the cleaning station and go to work. The floorboards have to be vacuumed, shampooed, and then vacuumed again. The leather seats had mostly been protected by the shirts hastily thrown over them, but Arthur goes ahead and wipes them down anyway as Merlin takes care of the dash and center console.

After nearly an hour Morgana steps back and looks hard at her car, nodding shortly after a moment. "Alright, that'll do. It'll have to have a professional cleaning once the roadtrip is over, but it's good enough for now."

Arthur rolls his eyes at Merlin, fighting back a grin when Merlin coughs to cover his laugh; Morgana glares at both of them and opens her mouth to most likely tell them off, but Gwen hastily interrupts.

"Alright, you guys," she says, eyeing them all. "Let's get going. The revised plan is to spend the morning at Stonehenge and then the afternoon in Dorset, right?"

"Yes," Merlin answers. "And then it's back to the hotel for one more night and off to Dover Castle tomorrow."

"You _did_ remember to book the hotel for two nights, didn't you?" Morgana asks Arthur, raising an eyebrow doubtfully.

Arthur scowls at her. "Of course I did," he snaps. "I'm not nearly as incompetent as you seem to think."

"Oh, really?" Morgana smirks. "You've made progress, then?"

Arthur can feel himself flushing, and refuses to look anywhere near Merlin. "Have you?" he returns coldly.

Morgana doesn't say anything, but the clench of her jaw is answer enough. "I think it's time to go. Gwen, how about you drive today?"

"Okay," Gwen says after a moment, sounding very confused.

Arthur continues to glare at Morgana as he yanks open the passenger side door on the car.

"Any idea what that was about?" Gwen whispers to Merlin from behind him.

"Not a clue," Merlin answers.

Arthur pretends not to have heard them.

*

He's been to Stonehenge several times before, of course, but it never fails to amaze him. When Arthur's mother would bring him as a child he would always ask her how the stones got the way they did and what they were for, and nine times out of ten she would say, "However you imagine it, love." He knows better now, but at the time he would imagine all kinds of wild things, and tell Ygraine all about them on the car ride home.

"So why do you think the stones are here?" Arthur asks on impulse as they're walking the path around the circle, sliding his hands into his jeans pockets.

"I think it was probably a calendar of some sort," Gwen answers, shading her eyes against the sun. "Probably a solar one, since it's on the axis and all. That can't be coincidence."

"Ritualistic burial ground," Merlin says. "And I think it had something to do with the sun, too. Sacrifices were obviously made, and the bodies buried all over the place. Sun worshipers makes the most sense, though it could have been anybody."

"I like to think the original Merlin did it," Morgana says, and they all stop to look at her. She rolls her eyes. "I'm just saying. These are huge fucking stones! How else do you explain how they got the way they did than by magic?"

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "Except that magic isn't real," he points out. "Not like that, anyway. And how do you explain the pyramids and stuff? Unless you think that was magic as well."

"Mock all you want to," Morgana sniffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't really care what you say."

"_Original_ Merlin," Merlin repeats, shaking his head. "You do realize I'm not actually—" he pauses, waggling his fingers comically.

Morgana glares at him. "And _you_ do realize that you're not the only man ever named _Merlin_?"

"How many other Merlins do you know?" Gwen asks, sounding amused.

"None," Morgana admits, raising both eyebrows. "But I guarantee every single one that exists was most likely named after the one of legends."

"Can't argue with that," Merlin mutters, and Arthur grins at him.

"So your parents named you after Mr. Magic himself?"

"You think you're clever, but you're really not," Merlin says flatly. "I'm far from being the only one here named after an Arthurian figure. Also, the pyramids were built by aliens. Everyone knows this."

Arthur laughs and pushes him off the path.

*

They continue to speculate as they walk around the stones, and then sit on the grass for a while to relax. Arthur chews on a blade of grass and stares up at the stone structure, wondering vaguely if the real how and why behind them will ever be discovered. He doubts it, but that doesn't stop him from being curious. Eventually they pile back into the car, stopping at a nearby gift shop where Arthur buys Merlin another keychain; this one is a small replica of Stonehenge itself.

The smile Merlin gives him when he hands it over warms something in Arthur's chest, and he thinks maybe he'll get the answer he wants after all.

*

They grab a quick lunch at a fast food place and eat in the car on the way to Dorset. Gwen is still driving so Morgana feeds her chips to her, both of them laughing at the ridiculousness of it. Merlin and Arthur exchange amused looks in the backseat, and then try to catch their chips with their mouths as they throw them at each other.

*

By a unanimous decision they decide to go to Maiden Castle before Durdle Door, and as they park and climb out of the car Merlin can't help but wonder what's so exciting about a bunch of huge, empty fields with a few sheep in them.

He scowls. "Goddamned sheep."

Arthur snorts out a laugh and then sends Merlin a sideways glance. "Race you to the top."

Merlin pretends to think about it. "Alright. Go!"

He takes off, laughing at the shout of protest behind him. It doesn't take long for Arthur to catch up to him, and the rest of the way up the huge hill fort is spent trying to trip and push each other back down. When they finally reach the top Merlin is out of breath but still laughing, and collapses onto the ground, chest heaving. Arthur sits beside him, lightly kicking Merlin in the ankle.

"I win," Merlin says breathlessly, grinning widely.

"Only because I let you," Arthur retorts, but there's laughter in his eyes.

Merlin flicks a piece of grass at him. "Whatever. You just don't like to admit when you've lost."

"Because I _didn't_ lose, _Merlin_," Arthur says haughtily, and then shouts when Merlin jumps up and tackles him to the ground.

"Sore loser!" Merlin yells, digging his fingers into Arthur's side.

"Fake winner!" Arthur gasps out between bursts of laughter, and then pushes them over so that he's pinning Merlin face down on the ground. "Admit I was the real winner, infidel!"

"_Never_," Merlin protests, voice muffled by grass and dirt, and then makes a surprised noise when Arthur sits on him.

"I'm not letting you up until you admit it," Arthur says calmly, enjoyment clear in his voice.

"You," Merlin manages, turning his head so that he isn't eating the ground anymore, "need to lose weight."

Arthur's laugh sounds disbelieving. "Excuse me? I need to do _what_?"

"You're crushing me," Merlin says. "Seriously, I can't breathe."

"Oh," Arthur says, and after a brief pause he shifts and moves from his position on Merlin's back.

Merlin immediately twists around and tries to shove Arthur to the ground, but after a shamefully short scuffle only finds himself trapped in a head lock.

"Did you really think I would fall for that?" Arthur asks, tightening his grip. "Really, Merlin?"

"I was kind of hoping," Merlin admits, and then kicks his foot at the back of Arthur's ankles so that he loses his balance and they both tumble to the ground in an awkward pile of limbs.

"Are you two finished yet?" Morgana's voice sounds from somewhere off to the left. "Or should we leave you alone for a little bit longer?"

Arthur immediately releases him, and Merlin feels oddly bereft.

"Fuck off, Morgana," Arthur says pleasantly. "There's nothing here but grass and a bit of ruins."

"And more evil sheep," Merlin adds, grinning when Arthur barks out a laugh.

"Yes," Morgana agrees, crossing her arms. "So we're going to go see those ruins, take a couple of pictures, and then head over to Durdle Door."

Arthur rolls his eyes at Merlin and pushes himself up to stand, offering his hand to help Merlin up. "Alright, we're coming; untwist your knickers."

Morgana scowls at him but turns and starts making her way back down the side of the hill. Merlin goes to follow but stops when Arthur grabs his arm.

"Wait," Arthur says, and lets go of his arm to reach up and run his hand through Merlin's hair.

Merlin's breath catches in his throat and he stares, heart suddenly thumping in his chest. "What are you doing?"

Arthur pulls his hand back and grins, flicking a piece of grass in Merlin's face. "It was in your hair."

"Of course," Merlin mutters, disappointment filling him. "Let's go before Morgana strings us up by our balls in frustration."

"Pure evilness, rather," Arthur corrects, grimacing. He gives Merlin a push before turning and heading for the side of the hill.

Merlin follows, shoving his hands into his pockets and trying not to think about Arthur's hand in his hair.

*

Durdle Door is really more of an arch, Merlin thinks, studying it from where the four of them are at the top of the hill leading down to the beach. "Why do you think it's called a door?" he asks.

"Because it _looks_ like one?" Arthur answers, giving him an odd look.

"It really doesn't, though," Gwen points out. "It's an arch, which isn't always the same thing as a door."

"It's the alliteration," Morgana says with a shrug. "Nothing else."

Merlin cocks his head to the side, eyes tracing over the limestone. "Maybe it's a mystical doorway to another world, and it only works during certain moon phases. Or something."

Arthur stares at him. "You are so very odd."

Merlin grins.

"Come on," Gwen says, rolling her eyes. "We're at a beach; let's go enjoy it before it gets too late."

They carefully make their way down the side of the hill, and when they reach the sand Merlin stops to take his shoes and socks off, rolling up the bottoms of his jeans. None of them had had the foresight to wear their swimsuits under their clothes, but neither of the girls seem to care as they kick off their shoes and run wildly for the water, shrieking with laughter. Arthur looks highly amused as he leans down to pick up both pairs of shoes.

"Up for a swim?"

"Not really," Merlin says, shrugging. "I'll probably just look for a few seashells or interesting stones and leave it at that."

"Mind if I join you?" Arthur asks, raising both eyebrows. "I've got some pretty wicked finding skills, if I do say so myself."

"Oh really?" Merlin laughs. "Alright, then; I guess you can help." He points at him. "But remember that you're working for me."

Arthur gives him a mock salute with his free hand. "You've got it."

They walk along the rocky beach, Merlin through the water and Arthur a few feet away, lazily sifting through the numerous pebbles and seashells to find the best ones. Merlin's pockets grow heavy, and at one point he stands up straight to stare out at the lowering sun's reflection on the water, digging his toes into the wet sand beneath his feet. Arthur comes to stand beside him, apparently heedless of the water lapping over his trainers and the hems of his jeans, and Merlin turns to trace his eyes over Arthur's profile. For a moment he lets himself consider reaching over and twining their fingers together; he doesn't though, and the moment passes.

"It's getting late," Arthur says quietly, glancing over and catching Merlin's eye.

"Yeah," Merlin agrees, and forces himself to look away.

Fortunately Morgana and Gwen seem to have the same idea because it isn't much longer before they appear, soaking wet and smiling.

"We should probably get going," Gwen says, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. "We've got to visit Dover Castle tomorrow and then get to Brighton before we miss check-in."

They all agree and head for the car, letting the top up so the girls don't get too cold on the ride back. Just outside of town they stop at a small country store to get a few bottles of water, and as they're checking out Merlin notices Arthur grabbing something on one of the nearby shelves. He doesn't really pay attention, though he does raise his eyebrow at Arthur's expression as they leave the store.

"So," Arthur says casually once they've pulled back out on the road. "Who wants one of my knobs?"

Merlin chokes on the swallow of water he's just taken, coughing and spluttering as he feels his face turn red.

"You are so disgusting," Morgana says, rolling her eyes.

Arthur affects his most innocent expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he says, and holds up the bag. It reads _Dorset Knobs_ on the front. "I was just trying to share."

"Oh my god," Gwen says, covering her mouth with one hand as she tries to hold back her laughter and steer the car at the same time.

"Are you kidding me?" Morgana exclaims, looking suddenly delighted as she takes the bag from Arthur. "This is the best thing I've seen in ages!"

Merlin doesn't really know what to say, and when Arthur notices him staring a truly filthy grin spreads over his face.

"What about you, Merlin?" Arthur asks. "You want a knob? They felt pretty hard."

Merlin shakes his head, feeling a smile tug at his lips. "I'm sure they did, but I'm going to have to pass."

Something glints in Arthur's eye but his expression doesn't waver. "Too bad," he says. "Maybe I can convince you later."

"Maybe," Merlin agrees, but he can't help but feel as though he missed something somewhere.

*

They all end up sleeping late the next morning, and barely manage to check out of the hotel on time. On the way out of town they stop at a coffeeshop, grabbing a few donuts and coffees to go, and it's early afternoon by the time Morgana pulls into the Dover Castle carpark.

"I got lost here once," Merlin admits as they climb from the car, grinning at the memory. "Mum and Dad had brought me, and I was so fascinated by everything I wandered off to see what else I could find."

"I remember that," Gwen says. "Your mum wouldn't let you come out and play for a week afterwards because she was so worried you'd go off by yourself again."

"Poor Merlin," Arthur teases. "Overprotected from his own curiosity."

"Yeah," Merlin agrees with a grin. "Thank god it didn't work all that well."

They roam the grounds for a while, walking aimlessly. Eventually they head down to the Secret Wartime Tunnels to take the tour, and then explore the Medieval Tunnels while making up stories about the people who may have lived there. The Roman lighthouse is next, and Merlin can't help but trace his fingers over the stone. Afterwards they take the longest route possible up to the battlements, losing Gwen and Morgana at some point, and when they reach the top Merlin's breath catches in his throat at the view over the White Cliffs.

"This is amazing," he says, resting his arms on the stone and gazing out at the ocean. "You can see so far—and not just out at the water; you can see the town below, too."

"I would live in a place like this if I could," Arthur says, leaning next to Merlin and gazing outward. "It feels really peaceful up here."

Merlin makes a noise of agreement, and a comfortable silence falls between them as they both take the time to enjoy being there. After a while Gwen and Morgana find them, only to drag them away because they want to see the King Henry II exhibition in the Great Tower. It ends up being much more interesting than he thought, and Merlin can't help but get caught up in the story. When he glances over at Arthur his heart trips a little at the absorbed expression on his face, and knows that if he hadn't already been done for then this would tip him over the edge.

*

It doesn't seem like any time at all before closing arrives, and after a quick stop at the souvenir shop—where Arthur buys Merlin a keychain that looks like one of the chess pieces from the replica of King Henry II's bedchambers—the four of them head back out to the car.

"Do you think we could eat dinner somewhere that's _not_ fast food for once?" Morgana asks as she's pulling out of the carpark. "Maybe somewhere that uses actual silverware and cooks food to order instead of keeping it under a heat lamp? We haven't even _tried_ to eat at anything other than take away."

"Agreed," Gwen says. "I'm not sure how much more grease my stomach can take."

Arthur shrugs. "Fine with me. But not anywhere too fancy, since none of us brought proper clothing for that."

"Or even _own_ proper clothing for that," Merlin mutters, glancing down at his blue t-shirt, jeans, and worn trainers. If given the choice he'd rather go through a drive-thru, but he can't argue the fact that the thought of eating something non-greasy is highly appealing. "Alright, but can we at least pick a place that has steaks or something, and not just tea and mini sandwiches?"

Arthur looks slightly horrified at that thought, and Morgana rolls her eyes at them both.

They end up finding a semi-posh-looking restaurant on the outskirts of the town below Dover Castle, and Merlin can't help but feel a bit out of place. One glance at Gwen tells him that she's feeling the same.

"Is it too late to insist on casual?" Merlin whispers to her as Morgana and Arthur speak with the hostess.

Gwen gives him a weak smile, and then the four of them are moving through the partially-filled tables to one near the back. The host hands them all menus as soon as they're seated, and nods to a nearby waiter before walking away.

"Hello," the young man says pleasantly when he reaches the table. "I'm Daniel, and I'll be serving you tonight. Is there anything I can get for you while you look over the menu?"

"A glass of water with lemon, please," Morgana immediately says, and the rest of them repeat the order.

As the server walks away Merlin bites his lip and glances over his menu; it's all a little more expensive than he likes, but not so much that he can't afford it. In the end he decides on herb baked chicken and smashed potatoes, Gwen orders some sort of pasta with a fancy sauce, Morgana gets a seven-layer salad, and Arthur, of course, chooses the steak and lobster. It seems to take an age for the food to cook, and by the time it finally arrives Merlin's stomach feels like it's going to eat his backbone. After Daniel-the-server sets down their plates and leaves, Merlin turns to Arthur with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a special way I need to go about it, or can I just eat?"

Arthur snorts. "Picking up your fork and knife would be a good place to start," he says dryly. "Unless that's too complicated for you?"

"I don't know," Merlin says with a sigh. "It might break my brain."

Morgana scowls, unrolling her own silverware from her napkin. "Shut up, both of you. You can banter or whatever later."

Gwen laughs loudly and then chokes it back, glancing around the room. "Sorry," she says quietly to a nearby elderly couple who had looked over at the sound.

"_Banter_?" Arthur hisses to Morgana. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Oh, you know," Morgana says, waving her hand dismissively despite the tiny, smug smile on her face. "Flirting."

Merlin's eyes widen and he feels his face heat, but before he can protest Arthur grabs one of the rolls from the basket in the middle of the table and lobs it at Morgana's head.

"Arthur!" Morgana says angrily as it hits her, and picks up the roll as it lands on the table, throwing it hard back at him.

Merlin exchanges a disbelieving look with Gwen, and then flinches when something cold hits his face. "What the fuck?" he says, reaching up to pull the piece of dressing-covered lettuce from his cheek.

Morgana is staring at him with wide eyes, hands covering her mouth as she obviously tries to hold back laughter. "I'm sorry, Merlin," she manages. "I was aiming for the idiot next to you."

"Right," Merlin says, nodding, and scoops up some of his potatoes, tossing them right at her face.

Morgana gasps as they hit her eye and nose, reaching up after a surprised moment to wipe them away. Arthur is laughing like mad, and Merlin uses his distraction to grab a handful of Gwen's pasta.

"Hey!" Gwen protests.

Merlin ignores her, letting go of the sauce-covered pasta directly over Arthur's head.

"Fuck!" Arthur yells, and glares at him before taking some of the pasta and smearing it over Merlin's face.

They both jump when even more pasta hits both of them, turning to look at Gwen.

"My food," she says dangerously, "my ammo."

Morgana immediately throws a handful of salad at her, and after that it's nothing but food flying everywhere. Laughter nearly chokes Merlin, his sides hurting as he throws whatever he can get his hands on.

"_Excuse me_!"

It takes them all a second to stop, Morgana and Gwen flicking peas at each other and Merlin grinding potatoes into Arthur's hair as Arthur shoves something cold down the front of Merlin's shirt, but after a moment they all turn to look at the red-faced hostess.

"Pay for your food," she says, slow and furious, "and get. Out."

*

"Well, that was interesting," Arthur says once they're back in the car.

Merlin's stomach rumbles, reminding him that he still hasn't eaten anything. "And a complete waste of food. I'm _starving_."

"You're always _starving_," Arthur points out with a snort.

"Yes," Merlin agrees, "but I'm even more so now because it's been hours and I just _threw_ my dinner instead of eating it."

"Drive-thru?" Morgana suggests.

"Please and thank you," Gwen answers.

They hit the nearest one, ordering burgers, chips (double for Arthur), and shakes all around. Morgana takes a few side roads and finally parks in an empty field, far enough away from the main road that they can't be seen. She kills the headlights but leaves the car running and the radio at a low volume, hitting the button to let the top down. As soon as it's as far back as it'll go Merlin twists around and climbs over it, settling onto the boot with his food. Arthur joins him a few seconds later, grinning at him before taking a big bite of his burger. Merlin laughs and reaches up to pull a noodle from Arthur's hair, flicking it out into the field. They eat in silence for a while, Gwen and Morgana talking quietly behind them; the night sky is clear of clouds, no moon in sight, and the stars shine brightly above the trees.

"I can't believe this trip is almost over," Merlin says quietly, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness that's blanketed their little section of field.

Arthur glances at him, looking startled. "It is, isn't it?" he says, sounding odd. "I'll be driving us to Brighton tonight."

"I'm not ready for it to end," Merlin admits, and reaches over to snag a few of Arthur's chips. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."

"Really?" Arthur asks, sounding surprised. "Even the sheep?"

Merlin snorts. "Okay, aside from the sheep. But even that will make for some pretty brilliant memories, don't you think?"

Arthur stares at him for a second, and then smiles. Something about it is off, but Merlin can't quite figure out what.

"Yeah," Arthur says softly after a moment. "Really incredible memories."

He turns his head to look up at the stars, and Merlin swallows as his eyes trace over Arthur's profile. His chest suddenly aches and he has to look away before he blurts out something he probably shouldn't. He takes a deep, calming breath, and then reaches over to steal the rest of Arthur's chips.

*

They arrive at the Ramada Hotel in Brighton just in time to check in; Arthur has booked two rooms for four nights—one for Morgana and Gwen, and one for himself and Merlin—and both have a spectacular view of the sea. He and Merlin help the girls take all their luggage to their room before heading for their own, and despite the heaviness that's been in his chest for the past two and a half hours Arthur can't help but smile as Merlin makes a beeline for the window.

"The view is going to be amazing tomorrow," Merlin says, peering through the curtains. "My parents always tried to get seafront rooms when we went on holiday to the beach."

"Mine did sometimes," Arthur says, shoving his hands in his pockets and giving Merlin a sheepish grin. "Though usually we just went to our beach house."

Merlin rolls his eyes but there's a smile tugging at his lips. "Of course you did. How you ended up so normal about money with parents like yours is beyond my powers of comprehension."

Arthur shrugs. "If I knew myself I'd tell you."

A knock sounds at the door, and Arthur is pretty sure he knows who it is. He gives Merlin a look before going to answer it, completely unsurprised when he opens the door to find Morgana and Gwen on the other side.

"Ready?" Morgana asks.

Arthur raises his eyebrows and leans against the door. "For what?"

"It's ten-thirty at night and we're in Brighton, with nowhere to go tomorrow," Gwen says pointedly. "We're going out."

Arthur turns to look at Merlin questioningly, and gets a grin in response. "Alright, we're game," he says to Morgana.

Morgana grins. "That's what I thought."

*

They go for a pub crawl along the seafront; Arthur doesn't feel up to drinking very much, but Merlin shoves enough shots into his hand that it doesn't take long for him to develop a good buzz. Merlin himself gets utterly smashed, much to Arthur's amusement, and by the time they've reached the fifth club of the night he's fairly certain he'll be carrying Merlin the mile or so back to the hotel.

"You know," Merlin slurs as they're sitting at the bar, leaning against Arthur's shoulder. "You're a lot softer than you look."

Arthur laughs, trying his best to ignore how warm Merlin is against him. "Oh really? And what evidence do you have to base that conclusion on?"

Merlin shifts away and brings one hand up to poke at Arthur's shoulder. "I can feel it. And that morning, the one after Alton Towers."

Arthur stares at him, the loud music and bright lights of the club illuminating Merlin's features eerily. "Yeah? What about it?"

Merlin shrugs. "You felt nice. That's all."

"Oh," Arthur says, trying desperately to ignore the hope that clutches tightly at his heart.

The song playing changes to something with a slower beat, and Merlin reaches over to wrap his hand around Arthur's wrist, sliding from his stool.

"Come on," he says. "Let's dance."

"Dance?" Arthur asks in surprise, but instead of answering him Merlin tugs him up and pulls him toward the dance floor. "Merlin—"

Whatever he was going to say dies on his tongue as Merlin turns and presses against him, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist. Arthur swallows, hard, and lightly places his hands on Merlin's waist in return. It's awkward, at least for him. Merlin seems quite comfortable as he leans in further, but Arthur's heart is thumping wildly in his chest and his mouth has suddenly gone dry.

"See?" Merlin says, as though he's been trying to convince him of something. "We fit."

Arthur closes his eyes and takes a deep, shuddering breath. If Merlin were sober then this would be perfect, this would be exactly what Arthur's been hoping for since well before the roadtrip started—but he's not, he's completely sloshed, and there's no way in hell Arthur's going to take anything Merlin says or does in this state as the undeniable truth.

It would hurt more in the end if he did.

But this may be the only moment he ever has, so he takes what he can and pulls Merlin closer as they dance, burying his nose in soft black hair and breathing deeply.

*

Arthur remembers everything the next morning—the way Merlin had felt against him as they'd danced, the way he'd smelled of aftershave and alcohol, how he'd brushed his nose along Arthur's ear and made him shiver. For a moment Arthur allows himself to bask in the memory, and then he allows himself another moment for wallowing in self-pity. Finally, he groans and rolls out of bed to dig the paracetamol from his bag, swallowing down three with a hotel-provided disposable cup filled with tepid water from the bathroom.

He goes ahead and takes a shower to give Merlin more time to sleep off as much of his hangover as he can, and when he comes out of the bathroom he's unsurprised to see Merlin still sprawled across his stomach on his bed. Arthur smiles ruefully, dressing quickly before shaking Merlin awake.

"Fuck off," Merlin moans, and tries to bury his head under his pillow.

Arthur grins and wrestles the pillow away, tossing it onto his own bed. "Here," he says, setting down three of the paracetamol and a cup of water on Merlin's nightstand. "Take that and get over it, because we're about to go down to the pier."

"You are pure evil," Merlin says, glaring up at Arthur through narrowed eyes. "_Evil_."

"No, Morgana is evil," Arthur corrects, and has to fight with himself so that he won't reach out and run a hand through Merlin's hair; there's no grass to use as an excuse this time. "Speaking of, I'm going to go see if she and Gwen want to go, so you at least need to be in the shower by the time I get back."

Merlin grunts and rolls onto his back, throwing one arm over his eyes. Arthur takes that as an agreement, and drops Merlin's pillow back onto his head before leaving the room to go down the hall and knock on Gwen and Morgana's door. It takes a minute for anybody to answer, and when Morgana finally opens the door Arthur's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline.

"Isn't that the shirt Gwen was wearing last night?" he asks, trying very hard to ignore the fact that the only other thing Morgana is wearing is a short pair of boxers. To his shock, she blushes red.

"Yeah," Morgana says, a truly happy smile flitting across her face. "It is."

Arthur stares at her for a moment as he lets that bit of information sink in. "Oh. Well, that's—that's great," he says honestly, and grins at her. "So I'm assuming the two of you won't want to go down to the pier with me and Merlin?"

"Probably not," Morgana admits. "At least not right now. We—"

"Yeah, that's fine," Arthur interrupts quickly, and Morgana rolls her eyes. "I'll just leave you to it, and go make sure Merlin's dragged his sorry arse out of bed."

He turns to leave but Morgana quickly stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Wait a minute. What happened with you two last night?" she asks. "I saw you out on the dance floor at that last club. You seemed pretty cozy."

Arthur's jaw clenches and he shakes his head, staring hard at the wall next to Morgana's door. "Nothing happened; Merlin was far too gone. You know I wouldn't have—"

"I know," Morgana says, studying him carefully. "Just…don't give up yet, alright?"

Arthur lets out a huff of breath and smiles tightly at her, something in his chest clenching painfully. "I've got to go, the day's already half-gone. Maybe we'll catch you two later?"

"Yeah," Morgana agrees after a moment. "Have fun today."

Arthur gives her a small nod and turns to go, not wanting to think about it any longer. He pauses outside his own door, taking a moment to close his eyes and breathe deeply before going inside. Merlin's bed is empty and Arthur can hear the shower running, so he grabs the remote and sprawls across his own bed, flipping through the channels on the telly. He's just settled on a bad nineties movie when the bathroom door opens and Merlin comes out, already dressed and looking much more awake than he had when Arthur had left.

"Hey," Merlin says. "That didn't take long. Where are Morgana and Gwen?"

Arthur sits up and glances over at him, allowing his eyes to flicker over Merlin's wet hair for just a second. "They're—um…" He pauses to raise one eyebrow, not entirely sure how to say it. "Busy? Yeah, let's go with that."

Merlin looks confused for a few seconds but then his eyes widen in obvious understanding, and a huge grin breaks out across his face. "No shit? That's brilliant!"

"Yeah," Arthur agrees, returning the grin as something loosens in his chest; that's one question answered, at least. "So it'll be just us today."

"Also brilliant," Merlin says, sitting on the side of his bed to pull on his socks and trainers. "I've been wanting to kick your arse at the arcade games."

"Excuse me?" Arthur splutters indignantly, and points the remote still in his hand at Merlin. "If anybody's arse will be kicked, it'll be yours."

Merlin snorts. "Not bloody likely."

"Is that right?" Arthur asks, letting out a short, indignant laugh. "Care to wager on it, then? Loser buys the winner's drinks tonight."

"Deal," Merlin immediately says, holding his hand out for Arthur to shake.

His hand is warm, fingers tightening around Arthur's for a second before letting go, and Arthur can't help but wonder if he can manage to get Merlin drunk enough to ask him to dance again.

*

"You know," Arthur says as he stares up at his score on what feels like the twenty millionth game they've played, "you're a lot better at this than I thought you'd be."

"Thanks," Merlin says dryly, rolling his eyes. "And I thought you'd be more of a challenge to beat. Oddly, it's been ridiculously easy."

Arthur glares at him. "It's been a while since I've played arcade games, alright?"

"Right." Now Merlin just sounds amused, the arse. "How about we stop for a while and get something to eat?"

"Fine with me," Arthur mutters, stupidly put out at how many times he's lost. "I guess I'll be buying all the drinks tonight."

Merlin flashes him a cheeky grin and leads the way out of the Palace of Fun, making a beeline for one of the take-away places. They both order fish and chips and then find a couple of empty chairs along the side of the pier to sit in while they eat.

"So what's next?" Merlin asks, popping two chips into his mouth.

Arthur shrugs, gazing out over the water. "The fun fair probably."

Merlin nods. "Alright."

 

They finish their meal quickly, tossing the empty containers into a nearby bin before heading for the fun fair at the end of the pier. Fortunately none of the queues are very long, and they ride the Sizzler Twister, Turbo Coaster, and Crazy Mouse before deciding to brave the Super Booster. It's an intense upside down drop over the sea, and afterwards Arthur is more than happy to let Merlin convince him to ride the dodgems. It doesn't take long for the attendant to kick them off for being a bit too wild, however, and they both laugh as they stumble away.

"Anything else you want to ride?" Arthur asks, glancing around.

Merlin shakes his head. "No, I think I've had enough for today. We're here for a while; we can always come back later."

"Fine with me," Arthur says with a shrug. "Why don't we just go walk around town for a bit and see what we can find?"

Merlin nods and they start walking toward the beach end of the pier. "I'm assuming we're not going to bother the girls today since they're, er—"

"Yeah, I really don't want to think about the details," Arthur interrupts hastily.

"Right, no," Merlin agrees, pulling a face.

They walk in silence for a little while, taking streets at random until Arthur is positive they'll have to buy a map to find their way back to the hotel. He doesn't mind it, though; it's comfortable, peaceful, and he suddenly finds himself honestly considering telling Merlin everything. Arthur thinks he might have to live with this goddamned hole in his chest for the rest of his life if he doesn't, but if he does it will change their friendship forever, whether for good or bad. He glances over at Merlin, eyes tracing his profile, and when Merlin turns and catches his eye Arthur swallows hard.

"You asked me to dance last night," he says, and there it is—the decision's been made, and he's going to follow it through even if he wishes he'd kept his mouth shut in the end.

Merlin stops dead in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at Arthur with confused, shocked eyes. "I what?"

"Asked me to dance," Arthur repeats, watching Merlin's reaction carefully as his own heart beats unsteadily in his chest. "At that last club."

His mouth is dry and his hands are shaking as he shoves them into his pockets, and he sees the exact moment that Merlin regains his memory.

"Oh, god," Merlin says as he takes a step back, voice full of panic. "Fuck. _Fuck_. Why didn't you stop me? Christ, Arthur." He pauses, drawing in a deep breath. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to-to—"

"You're sorry," Arthur repeats blankly, stunned shock coursing through him. "What the fuck are you sorry for?"

Merlin stares at him as though he's gone insane. "That's a stupid fucking question," he bites out.

"No, not really," Arthur says tightly, crossing his arms over his chest in a futile effort to stop the vice squeezing his heart. "Tell me, Merlin. Why are you sorry?"

"Are you kidding me?" Merlin bursts out angrily. "This is the first time I've _ever_ apologized to you about anything, and you're going to fucking—" He breaks off, throwing his hands up and making a frustrated noise. "I don't even know what you're trying to do!"

Arthur's jaw clenches, fingers curling into his arms. "I'm trying to understand exactly what it is you're sorry about. Because unless I was drunker than I thought, my memory tells me that I wasn't exactly fighting you off."

"What—" Merlin breaks off and runs both his hands through his hair, looking even more distressed than before. "What are you saying? Because I don't—"

"The same goddamned thing I've been trying to say for this entire fucking trip!" Arthur yells furiously, uncrossing his arms to gesture angrily at Merlin. He barely registers the people around them stopping to stare. "But you just don't fucking _get it_."

"What am I supposed to be getting?" Merlin asks, eyes flashing with anger. "That you're more of a twat than I ever thought possible? Because whatever the hell you think you're doing by telling me that I asked you to dance while drunk—"

"Would you have done it sober?" Arthur asks, quieter but still angry and more than a little bit desperate. "If you had known that I would have said yes, would you have asked me to dance when you weren't drunk as hell?"

Merlin stares at him again, confusion and frustration flickering over his features. "Arthur, I don't—"

"Because I would have," Arthur interrupts, not sure if he really wants to hear the end of that sentence. "I would have said yes, just like I said yes last night."

"You would have said yes," Merlin repeats slowly after a moment.

Arthur swallows and nods. "Yes. Because I love you. Have for ages, actually."

Merlin continues to just look at him, expression unreadable, and after several tension-filled moments Arthur closes his eyes as his heart collapses in on itself.

"Right. I'll go, then. Leave you alone or whatever you want—"

"Shut up," Merlin suddenly says, and Arthur opens his eyes to blink at him.

"What? Merlin—"

Merlin takes a step closer, jabbing Arthur in the chest with his forefinger. "Shut. Up."

Arthur stares, eyes widening.

"You," Merlin continues, "are the _stupidest_—Jesus fucking Christ, Arthur. I don't even know what to fucking say."

"You don't have to—" Arthur starts, but snaps his mouth closed when Merlin glares at him.

"Is that what this trip is about?" Merlin asks, voice edged with something Arthur can't identify. "Were you just playing some sort of game with me—"

"No!" Arthur protests, panic rising sharply inside him. "That wasn't it, I swear. I wanted this trip for _us_, for our friendship. I wanted the memories, and I thought that maybe along the way I could see if there was any sort of possibility that you might feel the same as me."

"And you couldn't have just _asked_ me?" Merlin asks in clear exasperation.

Arthur snorts. "What if I'd asked and you had said no? Which, I might add, is exactly what's happened. So if you don't mind, I'll just be going now."

He turns to walk away but Merlin's hand grips his elbow hard, stopping him.

"Oh, no," Merlin bites out. "You're not running away from this, from me. Not now."

"Running away?" Arthur splutters, yanking his arm free. "I'm not _running away_—"

Merlin takes another step closer, now only inches from Arthur. "Do you really love me?"

Arthur's jaw clenches and he very nearly tries to walk away again, but the slight challenge in Merlin's eyes keeps him firmly in place. He raises his chin. "Yes. I really do."

"Okay," Merlin says cautiously, and then again, more firmly, "Okay."

Arthur frowns. "What—"

Merlin kisses him, pressing their mouths together as he buries his hands in Arthur's hair. It's a complete shock to Arthur's system, and for a moment he just stands there, mind blank until he realizes—

Oh god. Oh _god_. Merlin is kissing him, lips dry and chapped and completely brilliant against Arthur's, and Arthur makes the most undignified noise as he slides his arms around Merlin's waist. He opens his mouth and lets Merlin lick into it, a hot burst of arousal spreading through his stomach as their tongues slide against each other. His heart is suddenly threatening to jump from his chest, beating erratically against his ribs, and an odd mixture of giddy joy and disbelieving shock course through him as the world around them seems to blur.

[ ](http://s161.photobucket.com/albums/t233/dreamdustmama/?action=view&current=merlin-roadtrip02-400.jpg)

Merlin pulls back after a moment, though he keeps his hands in Arthur's hair as he presses their foreheads together. His breathing is heavy, ragged, and when Arthur opens his eyes he finds Merlin staring back at him, eyes dark.

"Okay," Merlin says for the third time, voice rough. "I love you too, you complete arse."

Arthur laughs, breathless and unbelievably happy, and tightens his arms around Merlin's waist; he buries his nose in Merlin's hair and breathes in deeply, not wanting this moment to ever, ever end.

"I want to you to fuck me," Merlin suddenly murmurs into his ear. "You've been driving me mad in one way or another for nearly a year; if I have to wait any longer I might actually kill you."

Arthur's breath hitches and he shivers, laughing giddily. "I think I can manage that."

Merlin pulls back and grins at him, tangling their fingers together. They wind their way through the streets, hands entwined, and Arthur tries very hard to ignore his pounding heart when they stop at a small shop and buy a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Merlin's sense of direction, as it turns out, isn't quite as bad as Arthur had thought, because he gets them back to the hotel without having to ask for directions along the way. As soon as they're through door to their room Merlin pushes him against the wall and kisses him again, hard and deep, stealing Arthur's breath and making his chest ache for entirely new reasons.

"I'm not letting you out of this room until the hotel kicks us out," Merlin says against Arthur's mouth. "We're going to fuck until we're so exhausted and spent that we can't move, and then we're going to fuck some more."

"Oh god," Arthur moans, cock hardening painfully.

He bites down on Merlin's bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth, sliding his hands under Merlin's t-shirt and over his ribs. It's overwhelming, having Merlin pressed against him like this; it's exactly what he's wanted for so long he almost can't believe it's happening. The dancing of last night feels like an imitation of this, like a tiny hint before the best surprise of his life, and Arthur thinks he will never get tired of it. Merlin groans and thrusts his hips against Arthur's, their cocks dragging together through the denim of their jeans. Pleasure spreads hotly through him and he releases Merlin's lip to push him away slightly.

"Stop," Arthur breathes, "or I'm going to lose it right here."

Merlin flicks his tongue over his bottom lip, stepping back far enough to drag his shirt over his head and drop it to the floor. "How do you want me?" he asks, gazing at Arthur with dark heat in his eyes. His hands travel down to fiddle teasingly with the button on his jeans. "Face down, flat on my stomach? Maybe on my hands and knees instead, to make it easier. Or—" he pauses, a smile tugging at his lips, "me on my back with my legs spread wide, ready and waiting for you to fuck me—"

"Yes," Arthur chokes out, heart pounding as the image firmly takes hold in his mind.

Merlin grins wickedly and pushes his jeans and boxers down, kicking them off with his socks and shoes. His cock is hard, already leaking at the tip, and Arthur lets out a short moan at the sight. He isn't even aware that he's reaching to touch it until his hand wraps around smooth, hot skin.

"Fuck," Merlin breathes, shuddering and clenching his hands into fists.

Arthur strokes him slowly, thumb sliding over the head to catch the bead of liquid at the tip. Unable to resist, he brings his hand up and licks at the precome, locking his eyes to Merlin's as he does. Merlin makes a strangled noise, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows.

"I'm going to suck you off next time," Arthur says, voice low and rough even to his own ears. "I'm going to swallow your cock down to the base and suck until you come down my throat, and then I'm going to fuck you so hard you come again."

Merlin groans and presses a hand to his cock. "Right," he says. "Can we—?"

"On the bed," Arthur says in answer, stomach suddenly twisting into knots.

Merlin makes his way to the bed as Arthur strips his own clothes off, sprawling inelegantly across it. Arthur can't help but grin, and grabs the condoms and lube from the bag he had dropped on the floor as soon as they had entered the room. He tosses them onto the bed next to Merlin before climbing over him and pressing him down into the mattress. They both moan, and the feel of Merlin's bare skin against his is almost enough to send Arthur over the edge. He buries his face in Merlin's neck, taking a moment to just breathe him in and try to gain back some of his control.

"You feel amazing," Merlin murmurs, hips rising so that his cock brushes across Arthur's. "I could come just like this, pressing against each other."

Arthur swallows, hugely tempted, but shakes his head. "No. No, I want to—"

He breaks off with a groan as Merlin shifts beneath him, opening his legs wide enough for Arthur to settle fully between them.

"What are you waiting for, then?" Merlin asks, a hint of impatience in his voice. "And I swear to God if you say anything that alludes to me being a virgin—which I'm definitely not, by the way—I will _hit_ you."

Arthur laughs, pushing up on his elbows so he can gaze down at Merlin properly. "But I don't want to hurt you," he says teasingly.

Merlin narrows his eyes dangerously and starts to swing one fist up toward Arthur's arm. It's easy to stop him with a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, another laugh escaping; he's certain Merlin isn't putting any actual effort into it. Arthur pins his wrist to the bed, and the way Merlin's breath suddenly hitches—hard cock twitching against Arthur's hip and pupils blowing wide—has him pausing.

"Oh," Arthur breathes after a very brief moment, realizing, and Merlin blushes. "We are definitely going to talk about this later."

Merlin glares at him, but Arthur just grins unapologetically.

"Arse," Merlin mutters, and then looks slightly disappointed when Arthur releases him.

The disappointment evaporates quickly as Arthur reaches for the bottle of lube and flips open the top, sitting up and pouring a bit onto his suddenly-shaking fingers. He glances up at Merlin's flushed features, drinking him in and burning the image into his memory. Arthur knows that he'll never forget this moment, even if he and Merlin grow into grouchy old men who try to beat each other senseless with their walking sticks because neither of them can get it up anymore.

Arthur bites down on his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing at the image, because now is really not the time. He nudges Merlin's knees further apart and then slowly presses one lubed finger into him, watching as it disappears up to the knuckle. A sharply drawn breath catches his attention, and Arthur looks up to take in Merlin's expression.

"Don't you _dare_ ask if I'm okay," Merlin warns, slightly breathless.

Arthur huffs out a laugh and quickly adds a second finger. "I wasn't," he assures him, twisting his wrist.

Merlin makes another choked noise, eyelids fluttering as Arthur twists his hand again. It doesn't take too long to find what he's looking for, and Arthur grins widely as he brushes his fingertips over the small bundle of nerves. Merlin makes a strangled sound, back arching and hips stuttering as he tries to push further down onto Arthur's fingers.

"Easy," Arthur murmurs, pressing a kiss to the inside of Merlin's knee as he brushes his fingers over the spot again.

"Ah-ah-fuck," Merlin breathes, fingers twisting in the spread beneath him. "If you make me come like this I swear to god I will make _you_ wait until I can get hard again."

Arthur grins again and presses against the spot one last time, earning a gasp and a glare from Merlin. He withdraws his fingers and reaches for the box of condoms, quickly tearing one open and rolling it on. Merlin watches him, expression more open and exposed than Arthur's ever seen him, and it makes something in his chest swell and threaten to overflow. He can't stop the happy grin that spreads over his face, ducking his head to look for the bottle of lube before he starts babbling on about white picket fences and minivans and forever. He spreads more lube on and then nearly chokes when Merlin pulls his legs up, opening himself wider.

"To make it easier," he says, flashing Arthur a grin.

A smile tugs at Arthur's mouth. "Shameless."

"Completely," Merlin agrees. "Do you think you could get on with it now?"

Arthur laughs shortly and pinches the back of Merlin's thigh. "Also pushy."

A curl of nervous energy spreads through his stomach as he lines himself up with Merlin's hole, and when he carefully pushes past the tight ring of outer muscles they both groan. He grips Merlin's hips and watches as his cock slides into him, not stopping until he's buried to the base in that tight, tight heat.

"Fuck," Arthur breathes, glancing up and locking his eyes to Merlin's.

Merlin swallows and shifts slightly, muscles tightening briefly around Arthur and making him gasp slightly. "Come on, Arthur; I think we've waited long enough for this. We can do slow and teasing later."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Also impatient. Christ, Merlin."

Merlin just grins and wraps his legs around Arthur's waist, pulling him even deeper. "You should go ahead and add fantastic to that list, as well."

"More like cocky," Arthur says with a groan, and then reaches his hand out to trail his fingers along the inside of Merlin's wrist. "Before we leave Brighton I'm going to tie you down and fuck you slowly, until you're an absolute mess, begging me to let you come."

Merlin shudders, legs dropping from around Arthur's waist as he plants his feet on the bed, bucking upward. "Come _on_," he repeats.

Arthur gives in, rolling his hips forward once, twice, and then he's fucking into Merlin steady and hard. Merlin makes a choked noise, back arching and hands coming up to grip the pillow behind him. His eyes are dark and heated as he watches Arthur, pushing down onto his cock as best he can. Arthur places his hands on Merlin's hips and pins him in place as he continues to push into him, grinning at the whine he gets in return.

"Bastard," Merlin gasps, writhing as he tries to move.

Arthur shakes his head and thrusts deep, Merlin stretching further around him. "I think you love it," he murmurs, knowing it's true as Merlin's eyes roll back in obvious pleasure. "I had no idea you were so kinky."

"You still don't," Merlin moans. "Jesus _fucking_ Christ."

And that thought, the thought of everything Merlin could mean with that statement, sends another hot burst of arousal through him, and Arthur curses as he curls his fingers into Merlin's hips and drives harder into him. He wants this to last but part of him can still hardly believe it's happening, and he's not at all surprised when he feels a familiar pressure start to build low in his stomach.

"Merlin—"

"Touch me," Merlin chokes out, fingers white where they're gripping the cloth of the pillow. "_Arthur_—"

Arthur releases one of Merlin's hips to wrap his hand around his cock, stroking him hard and fast. Merlin cries out, throwing his head back, and it only takes a few moments before he's coming all over his stomach. His muscles clench down around Arthur, making Arthur shudder as he watches the last of Merlin's orgasm spill out. He's close, so very close, and as Merlin slowly becomes boneless and relaxed beneath him Arthur starts snapping his hips again and again, as hard as he can. Merlin makes a soft noise and his legs fall open wider, letting Arthur continue to fuck him with abandon.

That complete willingness is just this side of too much and Arthur leans down to kiss Merlin deeply as he comes, hips stuttering and muscles tightening, his cock pulsing as waves of pleasure roll through him. He groans low and rough, and Merlin pulls away to trail soft kisses down his jaw. Arthur lets himself fall fully on top of Merlin, burying his nose in Merlin's hair and ignoring the mess of Merlin's come between them. They lay like that for several long moments, quiet and lazy, before Arthur eventually pulls away, pressing a kiss to Merlin's mouth as he slides out of him. He rolls over onto his back and removes the condom, tying the open end into a knot before tossing it in the general direction of the bin.

"I think we need a shower," Merlin says thickly, stretching contentedly.

Arthur rolls to face him, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist and pulling him close. "Definitely," he agrees, pressing a kiss to Merlin's shoulder.

Neither of them moves for quite a long time.

*

"I don't want to leave," Merlin admits, even as he's fitting his luggage into the Maserati's boot.

He glances up and catches Arthur watching him, and his heart trips over in his chest. He still can't quite believe the two of them are really and truly a couple now; it's something he's wanted for so very long, and to actually have it is so much better than anything he's ever imagined.

"Me neither," Arthur says quietly, still studying Merlin. He leans against the side of the car and crosses his arms. "Why don't we come back next year? We can make it a tradition. Or something."

Merlin can hear the mixture of uncertainty and hope in Arthur's voice, and his heart warms as he smiles. "That sounds brilliant, actually. Maybe next year we'll even get to see Brighton, instead of spending the entire time in the hotel room."

Arthur's returning smile is huge and bright. "Are you saying you don't want to spend time alone with me?" he asks teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do," Merlin says lightly, stepping closer and placing his hands on Arthur's sides. "But a year from now I'm at least hoping we'll have had so much sex we can take time to enjoy other things together as well."

"Ah," Arthur says, nodding as he slides his arms around Merlin's waist. "I like that idea much better."

Merlin grins and leans in to kiss him, the feel of Arthur's mouth against his sending a thrill through him. He deepens the kiss, letting out a soft noise when their tongues meet.

"Hey! Could you two quit traumatizing my car?"

Merlin pulls away, laughing, but Arthur tightens his hold as he glares at Morgana and a snickering Gwen.

"It's a _car_," he bites out.

"Yes, _my_ car," Morgana says breezily as she steps past them to add her own luggage to the boot. She turns and gives Arthur a bright smile. "Which means it's being traumatized."

"You really are insane, aren't you?" Arthur asks flatly.

Merlin rolls his eyes and pulls away to help Gwen with her luggage, ignoring the pout Arthur gives him. "We're all going to be at home alone soon, so do you think we could refrain from the snark for just a few more hours?"

"Here," Gwen says, and pulls the car keys from Morgana's hand to toss at Merlin. "You can drive, and maybe we'll get lost again."

"Gwen!" Merlin protests indignantly while Arthur starts laughing. He narrows his eyes and points at her. "You know, I don't think Morgana's a good influence on you."

Gwen flashes him a grin and grabs Morgana's hand, pulling her into the backseat.

"Would it be such a bad thing if we did get lost again?" Arthur asks, and moves to help Merlin finish packing everything into the boot.

Merlin considers the idea carefully. "Probably not. As long as there aren't any more sheep." He exchanges a look with Arthur and they both shudder. "It _would_ give us a few more hours together before the summer has to officially start. Next term is still ages away."

The thought makes his chest ache slightly, and it must have shown on his face because Arthur sends him an amused look, leaving the boot lid up as he reaches out to pull Merlin closer.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to go the entire summer holidays without seeing you as often as possible?"

Merlin cocks his head to the side in a gesture of mock confusion. "I can't imagine what reason you would have to see me."

"Oh really?" Arthur asks with a short laugh, and presses a kiss to Merlin's jaw. "Well, maybe I should remind you."

"Maybe you should," Merlin agrees, eyes closing and breath hitching when he feels Arthur's tongue on his skin. "I'll probably need reminding a few times before it sinks in completely."

Arthur makes a thoughtful noise and raises his head to kiss Merlin properly, tongue delving deep into his mouth. "I'll have to see what I can do," he murmurs when he pulls away.

Merlin smiles and presses another quick kiss to Arthur's mouth before stepping back and reaching up to close the boot lid. He twirls Morgana's keys around one finger, and something suddenly occurs to him.

"We're going to have to stop at a shop on the way out of Brighton," Merlin says, moving toward the driver's side door.

Arthur raises an eyebrow and opens his own door. "Why's that?"

Merlin grins widely at him. "You still owe me a keychain."

_~Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome here or on [my LJ](http://dreamdustmama.livejournal.com/108028.html#cutid1).
> 
> Additional notes and information can be found in the [masterpost](http://dreamdustmama.livejournal.com/108970.html).


End file.
